


Black Buzzbait

by jelloheartsx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Bounty Hunters, But is it really?, Chan is just honestly tired, Changbin knows everybody but he's a sneak, Everyone is Badass, Felix is a lil hacker, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Gunplay, Guns, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han has a fishing store, Happy Ending, Hyunjin Socialite with knife skills, Jisung is full of secrets, M/M, Minho is a bit obsessed, Minho is a sniper, Rough Sex, Seungming and IN are police, So Many Weapons, So much violence too, Soft sex, Violence, and also badass, and he's hella protective, but he is soft, but they ain't that loyal HAHA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelloheartsx/pseuds/jelloheartsx
Summary: Jisung keeps a little fishing shop in a middle of nowhere town. But a young fella like him surely wouldn't just deal with baits and rods, right?Minho knows that well enough. Especially when Jisung's name appeared in his list of jobs to get done. And Minho really needs Jisung to be safe... He likes his products after all and he isn't planning on trading dealers.orLee Know and Jisung get into a chaotic adventure of most likely falling in love between death threats and a whole lot of gunshots.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 43
Kudos: 149





	1. Mister Leather Pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No particular warnings apply besides weapons.  
> Please enjoy your reading!  
> (I'm not a native english speaker and I haven't written fanfiction in over 6 years so please bear with me HAHA)

The shop was pretty much dead that day. Clouds had cheekily decided to not let the sun shine through, leaving a dark and gray filter to cover the city. Consequently, nobody in town was thinking about fishing or anything related to it. Who even would consider going to a fishing store when it wasn't sunny? Confirmed, nobody.

Not that the young shopkeeper minded that. He sat comfortably with his legs spread wide behind the counter, fingers tapping away on his phone. His brows were furrowed, dark eyes glued in concentration on the game he was entertaining himself with. A sneaky tongue peaked out as he watched his score get higher, close to a personal record, he leaned in and…

"Ah fuck!" 

The words slipped out with an annoyed tone, his hand raising so his fingers could thread through his deep brown hair. Having had enough of miserably failing for the whatever-th time that was, he set the phone down and stretched his body once standing. 

Jisung looked at the calendar, biting his bottom lip a bit in wonder. Maybe he could close the place down sooner today. Nobody he knew of planned to come by so maybe that could be a good time to give himself some deserved extra rest. 

As he rubbed his thumb over his thin wrist while contemplating what he could do with the couple hours he would gain from closing the shop sooner, the little bell at the front door chimed softly. Blinking, Jisung let his eyes drift to whoever entered the store on this rather depressing afternoon.

Black leather pants and boots, a fluffy baby pink sweater and… sunglasses. If Jisung thought too much about the combination, it would simply be a weird choice but the guy wore it well. Not that it was hard because the man had the most perfect nose and perfectly styled gunmetal colored hair to make up for the odd choices. And some thighs that were a little bit too eye-catching. The shopkeeper couldn't help but feel his mouth go a little bit dry before letting a small friendly smile appear on his lips as the other looked around the place without giving much away of what he was thinking.

The guy looked so out of place between the fishing rods that Jisung wasn't even surprised when mister leather pants moved with lazy steps towards him, slipping a small paper with two words scribbled on it neatly.

_A black buzzbait. Of course._

A heart shaped grin couldn't be contained as Jisung looked at his new customer and was pleased to see his smile be replied with an amused curl of the other's lips. 

Feeling rather giddy now to be able to actually do the work he loved, Jisung gave a wave for the man to follow him, neither of them hesitating to move towards the door at the back of the store.

"You're definitely a new face. Picking up for somebody or yourself?" Jisung couldn't help but start up some casual conversation once the door was closed behind them and he walked down the hall. There were a couple entrances, but he stopped at a blank wall and just pressed his hand against the wallpaper. It lit up on contact and once his hand was scanned, it was pretty much open sesame as the wall parted to reveal a secret entry. He stepped aside to let the other man through, watching him as he still waited for an answer.

"I'm not so new, mind you. You've been my supplier for the past 2 years." 

The cattish smirk that appeared at Jisung's raised eyebrows seemed more than entertained by the shopkeeper's obliviousness..

"Huh… Really now?", Jisung clicked his tongue and tried to think about any of his more loyal customers. None of them had been around for as long as the guy was saying. His face morphed into a thoughtful expression as he guided them through the brightly lit room with the walls even emitting light from them.

It just didn't completely blind them because those were from top to bottom displaying heavy weapons. Guns of all shapes and sizes, knives, tasers and other intricate gadgets. All brand new, high quality and absolutely off the grid. 

Jisung was young, far too young to be in this business and hold the title he had as the best weapon dealer in the country. Twenty-six was too young for anybody to be the best in anything.

As mysterious as the people he sold his products to, the shopkeeper held a good amount of secrets behind the cute cheeks and innocent attitude. How the hell he got into all of this was completely unknown and it is rumored that whoever even knew anything about it was 6 feet under.

"Mhmm." Pulling the sunglasses off his face to reveal dark brown eyes, mister leather pants tapped the temple tip against his lips. "Everyone I sent to get my stuff is gone by now. I wasn't planning on ever coming myself to this place, you know."

With a small nod, Jisung crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the counter in the middle of the room. 

"Connections. I know… But 2 whole years? I'm pretty sure you're my most loyal custome-" Jisung couldn't help but cut himself off as he figured out who the other was. 

Well, not really who he was but what he was here for. 

His eyes were wide again and a chuckle choked out of him as he felt the jitters coming. This was beyond _exciting._

"Wait… 2 years, every 3 months?" Jisung asked with narrowed eyes and smirked. A smirk that was mirrored and followed by a small laughter. Oh boy, mister leather pants looked cute like that.

"Mhmm, that's me. You've got the best and I couldn't help but keep coming for more." The tone was teasing, dark eyes sparkling with something akin to mischief. Jisung loved that.

"Always happy to provide! You should totally leave me a review on Yelp." The dealer couldn't help but joke and wink, already moving to unlock a drawer. "Okay, Mister, I wasn't actually expecting for you to pick your babe up til two weeks from now but you're lucky that your orders are my favorite. I have her done."

With a little huff he took a long box out and tugged the top off, revealing the impeccable sniper rifle. Custom made with the very best material technology and also some of Jisung's special touch. The military would kill to be able to have weapons like these for warfare. Again, the young man couldn't help but smile almost fondly as his fingers lightly grazed over the metal.

The customer stepped beside Jisung, their shoulders brushing slightly as he reached out to actually take the rifle out of its box. He didn't wait to weigh it in his hands, shift it around and take everything about the weapon in. Surely he moved it into the perfect position, holding it with easy confident skill. The man was a natural and he looked a bit too good with his finger testing the trigger.

"Nothing but the best as always." He chuckled and set it down, his hands not quite leaving the rifle as he seemed to be contemplating something. With a shake of his head and a huff out of his nose, he turned to Jisung, noticing that they were still rather close.

"You can call me Lee Know, by the way. Mister sounds formal and we've been doing business for too long, Han."

Jisung grinned at the man who now had a name. Fake name for sure, nobody in this shop gave him their real information. But having one, even if fake, was more than welcome.

"Well, Lee Know, nice to finally meet you." His eyes met the other's and he realized that this was pretty much where their conversation should end. Jisung didn't ask questions, didn't go beyond some fun chatting since it's not like they could be connected to each other. 

He looked down to the rifle and shifted it neatly back in the box and covered it up before giving the box a pat. "Payment will arrive in the usual format, I would guess." Jisung glanced to Lee Know who just nodded. The dealer hummed and reached to put on gloves.

His last contact with the weapon would be this little step. With a spray bottle of alcohol he sprayed it all over the box and with paper towels scrubbed it free of any fingerprints. He knew that the material of the rifle didn't pick up his prints so he didn't worry about that, but the boxes could be a give away if ever found. With a smile he made sure for it to be spotless before sliding it to the man who took the box without hesitation.

"Your prints aren't in any databases for you to need to scrub it that clean." Lee Know commented with a chuckle and Jisung froze a little at the statement. His brows furrowed and he just stared at his customer.

"You've been background checking me, _mister?_ " His voice was a bit sharper at the last word and he saw how the other's nose scrunched up the slightest bit as if he regretted having let that slip.

Jisung licked over his teeth as he waited for a reply but the silence stretched far too long. He cocked his head to the side.

"You're a bit too close to snipe anyone." The dealer spoke with a low cold tone. Eyes never leaving the other, he saw the man shift and shake his head.

"Not in my plans to shoot you down, Han. But you did appear on my list. The money being offered isn't enough for me to consider it though." Lee Know gave a sheepish smile before he sighed and looked more serious. "I came here because I wanted to let you know that some of the ones you're selling to are now after your head. Kind of counterproductive but I-"

"I don't always provide the best." Jisung coughed and rubbed his nose a bit, looking off. "You can't really put a price on my stuff. I sell it because it's not smart to keep every gun I make and I don't have the heart to disassemble them." He glanced to Lee Know and kicked the ground with his converse. He looked like a shy boy and not really a weapon dealer.

"Some people just don't appreciate my work, so I don't give them my work." He shrugged and saw the other blink almost furiously for a few times.

"Hm." Was everything Lee Know let out, seeming to be a bit taken back by what Jisung just said. But eventually he spoke up again. 

"How did you decide I was worthy of _your work?_ " The question was laced with what sounded genuine curiosity. It seemed like he was expecting some very elaborate answer with Han confessing he did some background checking himself and actually knew who Lee Know was all along.

"Your people were always polite and you always asked me just for the best." Jisung chewed on his bottom lip. "Guess you trusted my work and that was enough. But okay, how much money is on my head, I kinda wanna know that." He added the question to not let things get a bit too deep and sappy.

He was just a bit sensitive when it was about his craftsmanship. 

And Lee Know seemed to realize that he shouldn't comment further on it, but the sniper also realized something else that he kept noted down deep in his head.

"10 million."

"10 M-MILL- Wait, you're fucking kidding me!? You said it wasn't e-enough money!" Jisung stumbled on his words in shock. Who the hell did he mess with to have 10 million on his head this time?

Yes, this time. Having a bounty on him wasn't new but 10 fucking million was.  
And Lee Know just casually shrugged. "Not enough for me, yeah."

"How much money would even be enough if _10 million_ isn't!?" 

Big eyes were glued to Lee Know's perfect face. The sniper licked his lips and let that catty smile appear again.

"Can't really put a price on it."

He winked. _Winked._

Jisung's lips parted and closed again, not really being able to form proper words at that reply.

Lee Know laughed, shaking his head before he turned to move away and out of the room. Jisung stalled but tripped his way out of it as well, letting his legs work faster to lead the other man the right way. He wasn't leaving from the front door after all. Back door it was.

Jisung still didn't know what to say, not even when he opened the door and Lee Know was already stepping through.

The sniper paused though and looked back at him.

"Just take care of yourself, Han. I really don't want to use anything but your work."

With those last words Lee Know was gone.

Jisung was left with questions like never before.

And a 10 million bounty on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what is up with that?  
> If you liked it don't be afraid to leave a comment!Getting feedback is always great!  
>    
> Jello ;*


	2. Always The Hot Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay second Chapter!
> 
> lil CW: There is a lil bit of innuendos but it is mostly joking and teasing around between two friends.
> 
> I think that is it. If there is anything in particular that needs to be added y'all can let me know!  
> (My perception towards these things is sometimes bad, I'm sorry :( )
> 
> Hope you have fun reading!

As he stepped in front of the door within the shabby isolated apartment building, his eyes were trained on his boots making him realize that it might be about time that he had to get new ones. 

Jisung always had a hard time letting go of things and his boots were just as much one of those. They were old and battered, the soles having been glued back in place already twice. It wasn't really that he lacked the money, no, money was never the issue, Jisung just didn't like the change.

He liked things comfortable and buying new boots would only mean one thing:

_Needing to break them in._

He had been working hard to keep it all easy for himself, the fishing store having been a perfect cover for the last few years but now that was being threatened.

_He didn't want to change again._

With a heavy sigh, he rose his fist and let it meet the wood in front of him, the door shaking and creaking as he did it. Jisung didn't have to wait even ten seconds before it opened just a sliver, one dark eye and a freckled cheekbone appearing before it was being fully pulled ajar.

"What are you doing here?" , the question was rather inquisitive but definitely not hostile. Actually, it was quite the opposite as he was greeted with a friendly grin while being tugged innside by his arm.

"Ahh, can't I just come over to see my twin? I missed you, Lix!" Jisung laughed and hugged the other. They weren't really twins but their souls might be just as connected.

Felix didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his best friend, but just as quickly he pulled away to look at the weapon dealer.

"You never get your ass out of bed unless it's for work, bro. Spill it." He chuckled and stepped back, moving around in the dark rather depressing living room.

Jisung looked around, always wondering why Felix didn't at least give his home a little bit of care. He already lived excluded from the world in most likely the shittiest neighbourhood around and between all the buildings he could choose of, he surely chose the worst option too.

How things were safe here in the hacker's opinion was a mystery to Jisung. 

"Wasn't expecting anyone to come over so I don't really have anything to offer." The freckled blond shrugged sheepish and kept guiding Jisung through the place, into the bedroom. 

The room was still bare and gray, ratty sheets covering a dirty mattress. 

"It's alright, it's not food I'm after-"

"So you did come because you need something." 

Jisung couldn't help but roll his eyes as Felix smirked and pressed his whole body against his wardrobe, starting to push it out of the way. Grumbling, the dealer moved to help his friend out.

"That much was obvious. And seriously, Lix, you should let me just get you a scan wal-"

"You would have to reform this whole ass building if you want to give me a scan wall. It's fine like this. You know that I'm not really at risk, Changbin and Hyunjin are taking care of that."

"I still don't get what they do for you to feel safe in this place."

"And you won't get it because I'm not telling you."

"Tch! And you dare to call us BFFs! You know that even if somebody ripped my nails one by one I would never ever tell your secrets!"

Felix gave Jisung a small stare before snorting and shaking his head, finally stepping inside the only place in this home that was… beyond everything. 

Screens and cables everywhere, codes and programmes running at a pace that Jisung would never keep up with. He glanced at one of the screens, seeing how photos from whatever database Felix hacked into were being analyzed, information extracted and filed to another screen where everything was checked and double checked.

Jisung rubbed his eyes, the amount of information going on in front of him, being too much for his brain. Felix though was completely unfazed and just sat down, spinning on his chair and folding his hands over his stomach.

"So, let me know what you need!" The sunny blond giggled and looked up to his friend who chewed on his bottom lip.

"One of my customers told me I have a 10 million bounty on my head."

Felix blinked slowly.

"10 million." He stated with a steady tone.

"10 million, yeah." Jisung confirmed.

"What the _fuck_ did you do Han Jisung!!!!!" Felix nearly shrieked in shock. Well, the best his voice could shriek anyways.

"Nothin-Okay, like nothing besides the usual, you know? I haven't been messing that much with people-"

"That's the highest bounty I've seen in a _good while_ , bro."

The weapon dealer crossed his arms and worried his bottom lip even more. He has been doing it a lot since Lee Know's visit.

"Whatever, that's not the point, I need to know where it's coming from. I don't want to move again. I like my store."

"You sell rods, Jisung." Felix commented blankly.

Jisung just glared unimpressed and sneered a little.

"If you don't help and I need to move, I'll be selling a whole different type of rods, now come on!" With a huff he leaned his hip against the table and Felix shook his head only to start typing away.

"Okay, let me try and find where this job offer popped up… It most likely caused some buzz somewhere with that amount..." Felix typed away in concentration but let it shift to Jisung to ask.

"Who's the customer?"

"Lee Know. Pretty sure it's an alias. He said the job appeared for him so there is that. He's a sniper, no idea how high he is in the market but he's been buying from me for the past 2 years."

"Sure likes your goods, huh? Not bad!"

"Wouldn't mind if he liked my other goods too. Guy was hot as hell." He chuckled and got a raised eyebrow from his friend.

Felix was pretty amused to hear Jisung finding someone attractive. Sure they were both healthy men with functional hormones, but the weapon dealer sometimes only seemed to get hard for his own guns. He wasn't really that interested in other people most of the time.

He kept tapping away in silence, both looking around at the screens. One knowing what he was looking at and the other just pretty much clueless.

Soon enough Felix clicked his tongue and huffed. "Okay. Seems like you're an exclusive offer. The Lee Know guy was offered it and someone who goes by CB97. Found a couple posts of theirs. They were checking if the bounty was legit, so I don't know who the sender is yet. I'll try to get into their inboxes to see if I can find anything."

"... Isn't all of this sounding a bit weird? Usually bounties aren't THAT exclusive. Just two people?" Jisung looked more confused than worried.

"I mean, it's not common but not unheard of… I can later check if there is any specific reason why the two were chosen. I don't really know that much about bounty hunters, you know killing ain't my thing." Felix spared Jisung a smirk and the dark haired male took a little bit of offense to that since he couldn't help but scoff.

"Fuck you, Lix. I just like the weapons, I'm not a killer either!"

"Doesn't make your hands less bloody!" The freckled one chirped before becoming quiet in concentration once more.

The whirring of the ventilators in all the computers were the only sounds filling the room for quite a while. Jisung had moved to lean against the wall, his eyes closed as he just waited for the hacker to do whatever he needed to get him the information he wanted.

Jisung felt like his head was even tipping over, sleep crawling up his body, wanting to take him in its grasp before it was rudely interrupted by the room blasting up into chaos.

His hands flew to his ears to cover them from the loud convoluted array of different songs playing in the loudest volume possible. His eyes opened wide to watch all the screens be filled with…

Fortnite dances and shitty 3D smileys, accompanied by the growing sound of maniacal laughter. 

His mouth fell open and Felix seemed to be halfway panicking as he had gotten up and started fussing with all the hardware in the room before he forced a complete shutdown of his equipment.

The weapon dealer just stared dumbfounded at the hacker who looked like he couldn't believe what had just happened. The room felt tense and Jisung swallowed thickly.

"W-what the hell was that?" He croaked out while uncovering his ears, brows furrowing deeply.

Felix breathed controlled through his nose, his eyes not looking at anything as if trying to make sense of the words he was about to say.

"I...hacked myself." 

"What?"

Felix brushed his light hair back and wiped his face in annoyance, but also slight distress. He jumped as his pocket started ringing and he cussed, taking his phone out. He turned the screen Jisung who leaned in confused to read the pop ups on screen.

_Safety breach detected.  
Break in hindered._

_ID: FYL15  
Data collected.  
Counter attack initiated.  
Counter attack hidered._

_Annihilation initiated.  
Annihilation hidered._

_L33KN25 data erased.  
45312 files deleted.  
Back up deleted.  
No information leaked._

"You know I only understand half of what you're showing me, right?" Jisung blurted out and looked back up to Felix, ignoring the phone now.

"This Lee Know guy uses my security system. And worse, this is the one I only handed to you, Hyunjin and Changbin."

"So why does Lee Know have it too?"

"I have no fucking idea how he got it.", Felix whispered and stared at his phone.

The silence was overwhelming and the questions kept increasing. Felix was restless as well.

"Do you think Hyunjin or Chang-" Jisung started carefully but was right away cut off.

"No. The way I trust them is the same way I trust you." The blond pressed his lips together.

Jisung knew exactly what Felix meant. Felix was in general a very open sunny person, but to have him undoubtedly trust you was something completely different. Jisung was the same and he was aware that Felix was also an amazing judge of character.

But if the four of them were the only ones who had this security system…

"Hannie… I have no idea how we will do it now, but we will have to find your hot sniper."

Jisung puffed his cheeks.

"And you will have to close the store down."

"I swear when I asked the higher powers for Mister leather pants to fuck me, it wasn't fuck me over like this." Jisung groaned and covered his face and Felix reached to pat his head.

"Well, forget fucking him because when we find him you better be ready to put a bullet into him."

"Why is it always the hot ones?"

"It's because you get turned on by danger, bro."

Felix threw at him while leaving the room, leaving Jisung flustered and offended.

It was always the hot dangerous ones for Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are dangerous people in fiction kinda hot? I never get that
> 
> If you liked it don't be afraid to leave a comment!  
> Getting feedback is always great!
> 
> Jello ;*


	3. Emoji Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh here goes chapter three!
> 
> Now you get to meet more boys!  
> No warning in particular applies to his chapter!
> 
> Read well!

The familiar caress of the makeup brush on his cheeks made the model sigh gently, feeling his body sink into the chair as he was allowed for once to relax and not care about looking perfect.

His life was most of the time very tiresome, days blending together between shootings, meetings and parties.

But he wouldn't really complain because the money he had from all he did guaranteed his deeper secrets and important people to be safe. That was the reason Hyunjin sat obediently in front of a mirror, letting people doll him up.

Shifting as his shoulder was tapped, he opened his eyes, irises covered with a striking pair of gray contacts, and looked to the stylist who came to fix his hair. With a nod, he sat up straight, reaching for his phone resting on the vanity. 

Hyunjin always left his phone on silent, not allowing it even to vibrate because he wasn't ever away from it. He unlocked the screen to see he had gotten a couple messages from a contact that had as their name a single sun emoji.

A small wrinkle formed between his brows as they furrowed and he tapped to look at the messages.

As always they were combinations of emojis, little riddles that weren't that complicated, but the general public that might be able to glance into Hyunjin's screen wouldn't be able to give it much context.

_House. Ok hand. Laptop. Three bombs._

Tension creeped onto the model's body and he had to use all of his acting talent to keep his face passive and relaxed as his hair was styled.

_Squirrel. Watergun. Fishing pole. Lock._

Hyunjin wanted to groan in frustration. Of fucking course, Han Jisung would be involved in Felix's safety being compromised.

However that also meant that this was far more serious than he would ever like and he had to take some action now. 

He excused himself politely to the stylist who looked like he grew a second head for just getting up in the middle of her work. The long haired man didn't spare her much of a glance in this situation, not having the intention to be rude but worry was clouding his mind at the moment.

It took him a second to find a spot where he had some privacy. Hyunjin had to step out of the building through one of the staff only exit doors, scrunching up his nose as he stood in a dark back alley occupied by several trash containers. He stepped between two of them, making sure to not let his body come in contact with anything vile.

Hyunjin stared at his phone, itching to just call Felix directly and ask if he was alright and if he could be somewhere safe for the meanwhile. He knew something happened, but emoji messages surely didn't give any type of deep clarification.

He also knew that calling him would only make things worse.

Since his rise into the luxurious spotlight 8 months ago, he hasn't been allowed to contact Felix directly. It was for both their safety and also… because interacting with Felix very quickly got out of control. 

Not in a negative way, it was quite the opposite, but their lives didn't allow them to have weaknesses in the shape of a person. And the two of them already had Changbin.

Changbin was always in the middle, but he was also the only one between the three who they trusted to have enough control about things to not get himself in trouble.

Considering that this middle man existed, Hyunjin stopped getting lost in his thoughts and just opened a locked calling app to then dial Changbin's number.

With the phone pressed to his ear, the beautiful man carefully bit into his thumbnail, trying to keep his nerves at bay. He listened to the dial impatiently but didn't have to wait long for his call to be picked up.

"Hyunjin?"

"Sunshine. Did you get it?" He hushed the words out, heavy worry lacing each of the words.

"I was actually about to check his messages and you called." Changbin mumbled, his voice seeming a bit distant for a second as Hyunjin assumed he was checking the messages he got himself now. A dry humorless chuckle slipped by the model's lips as he heard the one he called cuss.

"I'm going to his place to pick him up. I hope he stayed there, I don't think he would tag along with Jisung if he's going to close the store down… Shit…" 

"I wonder what they got themselves into this time… Felix has been so careful for months!"

The other side of the line was silent and Hyunjin thought for a second that the call dropped, glancing at the screen. Nope, still on call.

"Changbin?"

"H-huh? Sorry, I'm trying to think what this is about… because you're right, Felix has been laying low and last time we talked he had no intentions of changing that..."

Hyunjin felt the uncomfortable pang of jealousy in his chest at hearing Changbin talk about the last time he talked to Felix. He knew it was unreasonable for him to feel jealous towards the other man…

"Just get him somewhere safe. Even if it means needing to buy acres of a farm in the middle of nowhere, just get him somewhere nobody will find him."

"We're splitting the cost?"

"We always do when it comes to him." Hyunjin rolled his eyes and then glanced quickly at the time and sighed. "Bin, I need to get back inside now. Just please let me know as soon as things are fine."

"I know you're worried, Jin..." Changbin's voice sounded softer and caring now. "I know Jisung is usually trouble, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't leave Lix on his own if he was in danger." He paused for a moment.

"And I have a feeling that Felix is safe, okay? Trust me on this."

His nail was between his teeth again after those words and Hyunjin was contemplating them. There was some ease that spread through him due to how firmly Changbin said them, making the model simply take the words as the absolute truth.

"Okay… " , he whispered and sighed right after. "Can you come to my place once it's all settled?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. Just go and focus on being pretty now." Changbin teased, trying to bring some more lightness to the situation.

"Fineeee, fine, I'm going… You be safe too, Bin." 

"You know I always am. Bye bye~" The last words were spoken in a cutesy playful tone before Changbin hung up.

Hyunjin stood there staring at his phone before he eventually stepped back inside. 

Back into the bright shining lights and to the people touching him all over, shaping him into the form of an angel walking on earth.

Today wasn't his best day though, his eyes distant as his mind was filled with thoughts of Felix, Felix, Felix…

Hyunjin didn't know what he would do if his friend got hurt in any way…

______________

Changbin swung his leg over the motorcycle, lips pressed together tightly as he fixed the helmet on his head. 

After talking to Hyunjin, he didn't hesitate to cut his day job short for the day and just get moving to check up on Felix. 

Honestly, he wasn't that worried, gut feeling telling him that he knew who might be involved in the choice of bomb emojis in Felix's message.

Though it didn't make him any happier about the situation, but at least knowing that Jisung was involved in it, highlighted all the clues the man needed to know Lee Know was involved as well.

Changbin felt his jaw muscles tighten as he grit down his teeth. It was annoying, but not life threatening. 

He wished he could move the hacker out of Jisung's sight. He wished he could cut ties with Lee Know. But everything was so messily interwoven. The current situation was inevitable. 

Hyunjin would stab him if he ever found out that he had been aware that Felix would get into trouble at some point if they kept him here. 

Urgh, he wasn't looking forward to lying through his teeth pretending to not know anything about this. 

But it was for the best and he might be able to finally get Felix and Hyunjin into real safety if he plays his cards right.

________________

"Everything's gone?" 

"Mhmm. Completely nuked every file. Good stuff, right? I didn't think it would get wiped like this."

The purple haired man let out an amazed chuckle as he stared at the screen of the factory set computer that tried restarting again and again but couldn't because even the operating system had been deleted.

"You expected them to try and find you like this? I mean, you had some important stuff on there..."

"I didn't think they would do it so fast. Seems I got Han more paranoid than I wanted… Not that this will help since Felix will be paranoid too."

"And you'll get your ass handed to you because of that, Minho…"

"Ahhh, yeah, I know… but it was kind of unavoidable. Felix's security system is the best we could get and we needed it. I wasn't planning on having it up for a bit, I didn't want them to find out about this…" The sniper looked over to the other man and smirked a little.

"I don't like the look you're giving me right now."

"What look, Channie? I'm innocent!" Lee Know aka Lee Minho decided to just bat his eyelashes at the older man.

"Innocent, right… But anyways, what are you going to do now?" Chan crossed his arms, looking at the other with questioning eyes. Minho stared back at the other man, his dark eyes trailing over the scar on his right eye, humming softly.

"Hmm… Wait. See what Han will do. For now things seem safe, there wasn't any particular suspicious movement around his shop, so I'm curious to see what he does to actually be safe."

Minho leaned back on the chair he was sitting, his eyes moving to a small black and white screen next to his non-functioning laptop. Just watching for a moment, a small smile appeared on his lips as he saw the front of the familiar fishing store. He silently patted himself on the shoulder for having a separate vigilance system focused on the weapon dealer. His work would have suffered if Felix's hacking attempt wiped that too. 

Thinking his friend and partner was completely insufferable, Chan decided to ask what has been on his mind for a while.

"You want to see if you can track him once he decides to vanish? Is all of this a game in the end? I know you have been bored, so… yeah. Last time you did something crazy like this, it was because you thought everything was tedious."

Dark eyes still locked on the screen, Minho tapped his fingers on the desk's surface.

"Maybe." He smirked and Chan only rolled his eyes with a scoff. The sniper watched the older male mutter something under his breath as he left the small office room and once he was out, Minho just leaned his head back against the backrest of the chair.

He would eventually tell Chan what his _thing_ with Han was. 

It wasn't the right time for it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective Hyunjin and Changbin? I live for that.
> 
> And Minho? He be playing games that kitty cat :)
> 
> If you liked the chapter I would love to know what you thought about it!
> 
> Jello ;*


	4. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> Quicker update and a longer chapter!
> 
> CW: death and gun violence
> 
> But no worries it is very tame for now.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it and sorry for any weird mistakes, I just speed ran writing this and just feel like posting already.

When Changbin reached the shabby apartment Felix lived in, he found the door half opened.

His heart tightened in his chest and swallowing thickly his hand reached toward his back under his leather jacket. Feeling the cool metal firm in his grasp he carefully pushed the door and stepped inside silently.

His eyes quickly scanned the place in search for anything incriminating, but besides some cardboard boxes in the middle of the living room there was nothing to be seen.

Breath caught, he waited for any sound but that only ended up with him flinching and then sighing in relief as Felix appeared in sight.

The blond jumped at the new presence only to laugh while pressing a hand over his heart.

"Binnie! Shit, you could've knocked or something!" The deep voice complained even if a smile spread on Felix's face and his freckled cheekbones gained some color from getting spooked so easily.

"You left the door open, I had no idea what could've been in here considering your messages..." Changbin muttered and just watched as Felix started moving around again without really coming to even give him a hug. 

However, that was why he caught on what the other was doing.

"Packing already? I thought you would've waited for me to check if it was needed to actually go that far." He smiled but proceeded to start helping Felix out by trying to see if there was anything worth taking in the kitchen. He wouldn't really dare to touch any of the hacker's computers.

"Yeah, usually I do that but the situation involves a sniper who had my safety system. I'm not risking having a shooter possibly after me." Felix shrugged. "Jisung commented he had a 10 million bounty on h-"

"10 million!?"

"10 million."

The two of them blinked at each other, one already over the absurdity the amount was and the other trying to process it.

"Holy shit."

"Tell me about it. That's why I'm not messing with any of this." Felix huffed and looked down into one of the boxes. Tension rose in the room as the blond just stared into it, Changbin stopping to fuss around with some mugs he was collecting to pack away as he felt things growing heavy.

"Lix?"

Felix licked his lips nervously and just glanced to the other hesitantly.  
"This Lee Know guy, the sniper… He had my private programme. The one only you, Hyunjin, Jisung and I have." His voice grew deeper and quieter at the end. 

Nothing needed to be made clearer. Changbin knew exactly what Felix was implying there and he felt his mouth go incredibly dry.

He waited for Felix to say more, to maybe question him or throw some accusation but none of that came. The blond only chuckled with a slight bitter tone going back to packing stuff.

"It really doesn't help that all of us are so shady..."

"Lix..."

"You know that's true… Don't even-Nevermind actually. I'll figure it out and we'll deal with it once I know."

Changbin froze.

"Y-you'll try to find out how the guy got it?" He asked, trying to push curiosity into his voice and not the uneasiness he was feeling. "Isn't it better to just vanish off the map and leave this be? You could attract th-"

"Now that I know he has the system, I can get around it. If he had my programme I doubt he has anyone else near to raise adequate protection against me. His virtual footprint is technically at zero, but if he gets back online… It'll be easy for me. But right now I just don't want to stay here when all of you can-... When I can't single any of you out."

Felix crouched down in front of the box and grabbed the tape to shut it tight. 

"Wherever you take me next… I already told Jisung to not let you tell him where I'll be at. I'll text Hyunjin later about it too. Not that he even knows my current place..."

He looked up to Changbin, their eyes locking. Felix's gaze was intense and while it held no hostility, the elder knew exactly that the hacker was being as strategic as possible.

"You'll be the only one to know where I'll stay, so… If anyone ever finds me, I'll know it was you. If not… Guess I will have to do something about Hyunjin or Jisung." Finally Felix broke his unwavering gaze, giving Changbin a bit of a breather to compose himself better.

"Nobody is going to find you either way. I'll make sure of it." At least he hoped so…

But as if Felix could read his mind and the lack of commitment to his words, the freckled man reached out and curled their pinky fingers together, hands softly swaying.

"Promise?" He inquired with a tilt of his head and an unreadable smile.

_Changbin was fucked._

"Promise."

______________

Jisung didn't go to his shop during the following days. Taking in the situation he had been at his own place, making sure to organize everything for a quick escape. 

It wasn't news for him to do any of this, but it had been a while and he noticed how his attention and focus wasn't the same as the times he was skipping places every couple months. Sometimes even weeks. 

Once everything was settled and he had more or less his game plan done, the weapon dealer finally decided that it would be smart to finish the job at the fishing store. He had to wipe the place clean somehow and he partially knew more or less the route he wanted to go with.

On his way to his shop though, Jisung felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise. Dark eyes subtly looked around, not giving away that he was searching for anything unusual. But he was sure that something was wrong. 

Playing innocent and oblivious, he took his keys out and unlocked the shop to then enter. He looked outside through the glass door as he turned the open close sign. Nothing still.

_I'm really having professionals after me…_

The thought of that was a little unnerving. And even more so annoying. 

Knowing that things could swerve he decided to right away go to his weapons and storage. 

Inside the brightly lit weapon display, Jisung didn't hesitate to strip from his shirt and grab one of the bulletproof vests he had in there. He brushed over his scarred chest, taking in a deep breath in thought before slipping the vest on, followed by his shirt again. It wasn't straight away visible that he was wearing something underneath it, which was good. 

Walking around he touched a few guns before settling on a pair. They were made out of a bright metall and they felt light but secure in his hands. They weren't big but they were just as effective as any automatic gun. 

Blowing a hair strand out of his eyes he secured them close to his body. It was a shame but he would only really take these with him and a couple extras. All the rest? He would shed a tear for them later, but he couldn't carry all of his craft with him. Not this time. 

He crouched down in front of the counter in the middle of the room, eyes searching for a little dot, sticking his tongue out as he also felt for it. Once found, he let a little 'ah!' out before pressing it.

Instantly the shelves were covered by thick metal protection walls and Jisung winced at the dull muffled sound of explosions happening behind them. Followed by other whirring sounds and other measures to completely destroy and turn metal, plastic and whatever else into dust.

Okay, that part was now done. He wouldn't be able to fully destroy the structure, it was built to protect after all, but at least nobody would have free guns to pick from. Stepping out, he made sure to also wipe the access to the room, letting the information of his handprint be deleted. 

Back into the main part of the store, he was glad to find it still completely empty. He sighed and slipped on gloves before starting to clean the place up. Anybody who would look inside the shop surely wouldn't suspect what he really was up to. He just looked like the usual shopkeeper just keeping things neat.

Everything was calm for a few hours. Jisung was catching himself with his guard down without having allowed himself to do it. It would be foolish of him to not trust his gut feeling from before.

Stepping behind the cashier, the young man couldn't help but blink and look up as he heard the bell chiming. His dark brown eyes focused on the newcomer, a middle aged man wearing jeans and flannel. Very fitting to the people who lived in this town and for what you expect a customer of a fishing store to be. Jisung threw a commercial smile, the elder nodding before he pointed to some fishing poles a little awkwardly, letting Jisung know he was just going to take a look. 

He seemed to actually be a normal client. 

After a short moment of standing there, Jisung decided to take his cellphone out and fuss around with it.

___________

"Fuck." 

Minho cursed as he watched Jisung focused on his phone. What the hell. He thought the guy wouldn't even fully open the store, but no, there he had been since morning, pretending like he hadn't been told to have such a ridiculous bounty on his head days ago.

The sniper was even more perplexed to see Jisung go up about the store, cleaning it and just-

This was frustrating. It felt like a joke, he expected the weapon dealer to be a little more careful or alert at least. The guy was known to get himself out of situations, but it surely didn't seem like it. Maybe the years stuck in one place made him forget the real adrenaline.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand that was covered in a black glove. He was fully job-appropriately attired, sitting by his rifle that was pointed at the shop. Chan already made fun of him for actually camping in the building opposite to it, waiting for whatever to happen. It hadn't been that easy to safely enter in this place but he was going lengths to keep his eyes on Jisung.

_Obsessed much?_

Chan's voice in his head was annoying him to the point he felt like punching the actual man.

_Focus, Lee Know, focus._

His eyes trained on the customer that was still looking around in the shop. Jisung was still sitting by the paying counter, looking at his phone as the man moved slightly towards a shelf. Minho squinted as he saw the suspicious movement and already started getting aim, when the guy started walking further inside the store. 

And Minho couldn't really see him from here. 

He cussed and looked to Jisung who seemed to perk up and look towards where the man was.

Minho could try and just guess a shot. The store wasn't big and his bullet was powerful enough to get through a wall and still do damage to the target.

"To hell..."

He didn't have time to think. He didn't have to see any further movement of Jisung's to know the boy was about to walk up right into the trap.

It wasn't surprising that a midday hunter would go for a short range weapon and the fear of such got Minho's legs moving fast down the stairs, jumping several steps at the time before he rushed out of the building. He didn't even think about looking if any car was coming as he crossed over the asphalt - this city was dead - hand reaching for his back up gun before he burst into the store.

However, Minho would find himself very quickly frozen at the spot, blinking furiously in surprise.

The sniper found his gaze met with cold dark eyes as Jisung turned to see who else decided to enter the shop at a very bad time.

"...Since you're here, turn the sign." The dealer muttered and moved the gun equipped with a silencer back into place, fixed to his body. He looked away from the sniper, down to the pooling blood like a halo around the head of the man that tried to get the better out of him.

Really thought it would be that easy. 

Still rather stunned, Minho reached to turn the sign to 'CLOSED', deciding to lock the door and shut the blinds.

Okay, he will confess that he had underestimated Jisung. He really thought the boy wasn't even paying attention. 

___________

Jisung was still unnerved, even more so that Lee Know was here. 

Out of all things, he hadn't expected to see the sniper again so soon. Even less bursting through the front door, gun in hand, looking like a fucking hero about to save a damsel in distress.

The weapon dealer felt almost bad for a moment that he had taken that spotlight away from the handsome man. It was only almost though.

Jisung was anything but a damsel and anything but in distress.

Sure, his mind was flying with thoughts trying to process everything going out around him, but the chaos that was his head definitely didn't show at all on his body.

His body knew exactly what to do at the right time.

With a sigh, he shook his head and looked to Lee Know who approached him, he couldn't help but let his lips quirk a slightest bit at the other still looking astonished.

"I know how to shoot a gun. Comes with making them, you know, Lee Know?" He smirked a little, not really believing himself that he was letting some playfulness out.

Nevertheless, the humor was welcomed, the sniper, snorting and lickinng his lips. 

"Mhmm… Definitely see it." He mused and stared at the body and back to Jisung. "Any plans on dealing with this now?"

"... I have a contact. I'm not too wor-" Jisung flinched as a bullet whirred past his ear. He barely took in the sound of the window front shattering. He yelped, covering it in surprise, other hand instantly reaching for his gun again before he felt himself be tugged close behind a body.

He glanced up to Lee Know, seeing the sniper holding his gun, eyes sharp before he cocked it and just shot two times through the blinds, aiming at different spots. Jisung heard how with each groans and thuds as bodies came down.

Lee Know didn't wait after it to grab a tight hold on the young man's wrist, dragging him away to the back door he used last time he had been here. Jisung felt some hesitation along with his beating heart, for an eyeblink even trying to tug his arm away from the other's hold.

But the sniper just threw him a … pleading look and squeezed tighter.

Jisung was nervous, he didn't like this. He didn't trust this Lee Know guy, especially after the stuff that happened with Felix.

His actions though weren't really contradicting. 

He had warned him about the bounty and now he was here dragging him away from being shot.

The weapon dealer felt his heart race as they kept approaching the exit.

Jisung didn't feel like he didn't have another choice, he always did, he always figured what he needed out. He wasn't going to let himself be caught just like that. He knew he shouldn't allow Lee Know to just tug him along. This might be some weird way to get Jisung into a way worse situation.

His gut feeling told him something else. He was so tempted to trust the other for now.

Teeth bit into his bottom lip and chewed as they burst through the back door. Lee Know's vice grip didn't let off.

"I know somewhere safe." The sniper whispered rushed and looked into Jisung's eyes. The two were quiet, bodies alert with high tension and ears perked listening to the commotion happening on the street by the front of the store.

Breaking their eye contact, Jisung looked down, trying to get his racing mind to make the right decision.

"Okay."

He would never confess that his mind stopped when he glanced at Lee Know's leather clad thighs and just said the first thing that popped in his head.

It didn't matter though, because soon the two were running and eventually sitting on a motorcycle, Jisung's fingers turning white from clinging to the sniper as they drove away without any intention of stopping for the next hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is a big biiiiiiig thigh man oops
> 
> If you enjoyed it let me know your thoughts!
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> Jello ;*


	5. Fuck Bikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a new tag related to Minho. I don't know how intense it will get from next chapter on but yeah...
> 
> So there are mentions of obsession and behaviour suspiciously close to stalking. 
> 
> ALSO: I decided that YES this story will have explicit sexual content in the future. So if that is not your thing, I'm already warning here so you can drop it dhalkj.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_“Hello?”_

“Oh thank fuck you picked up!”

_“Ah, hello to you too, Changbin.”_

Changbin rolled his eyes a bit at Seungmin’s casual tone. He was leaning against his motorbike, by now far away from where he dropped off Felix into his new safe place. There was the slight twist in his gut as he knew he should’ve been on his way to Hyunjin’s already, but once he got a message from the man he was currently calling, Changbin knew he better just get this over with so he wouldn’t lose hairs out of worry for another person he had some care for.

“Don’t give me that, you know why I called. You mentioned three bodies. W-was any of them-”

_“Don’t worry about that, your little friend wasn’t one of them. And also you should say thank you on how quickly we’re solving this as some gang instigated situation instead of what it actually is.”_

Changbin couldn’t help but snort at the comment, wiping his face with a relieved sigh.

“Thanks, Seungmin… You know I appreciate it.”

_“Yeah, yeah. Thank Innie too, by the way. He’s the one who tagged along to look what happened at that shop to cover your friend up and whatever he was doing there.”_

“It’s still unbelievable that you managed to drag the kid into your shit.”

Seungmin cracked a laughter and the dark haired man couldn’t help but smile nearly fondly at the sound. 

_“You know how Innie is… If I didn’t get him off the paperwork business soon he would become a way worse criminal than just tagging along with what you call my shit. He was bored and he is a smart one. The older detectives have nothing on him.”_

“Neither on you, it seems. Every fucking time. You make it look so easy.”

_“That’s because it is easy for me.”_ Seungmin clicked his tongue and Changbin heard him shift around at the other side of the line, covering the speaker so he wouldn’t hear whatever he was chattering away to someone who most likely passed by him.

It was terrifying how Seungmin could easily cover up crimes under everyone’s noses just like that. The whole police department he worked in had no damn clue that they were working with a young man that was already rotten to the core. 

Seungmin was intelligent, but even more so sharp and charming, having an innocent façade that had trapped Changbin himself a few too many times into its illusion.

Seungmin was most likely the scariest person he knew.

“Anyways… I just wanted to check up if everything was under control.”

_“Are you doubting me now? Aish… I thought you trusted me a little bit more than that.”_ Seungmin spoke with soft amusement. Changbin could hear the smile in the younger’s voice and it made him look down to his boots while swallowing thickly.

There was a moment of silence between them, only their breathing crackling through the speaker. 

_“It’s been five months...”_ The soft voice spoke in a quiet demure whisper that made the hair on Changbin’s neck raise.

“Minnie… You know I can’t just-”

_“I know.”_ A sigh. _“You have shit going on and other people...”_

Dark eyes looked up to the dark sky and Changbin looked at the few little stars twinkling above. 

“I’m sorry. I promise I’ll come visit you when I know things aren’t such a mess.”

_“You’re always involved in a mess, Changbin. Since ever. And you get yourself involved in other people’s messes too.”_

A heavy sigh escaped from between his lips.

“I just care about them, Minnie...”

_“You could care a little bit more about me, you know?”_ The voice in the speaker snapped bitterly. 

Changbin couldn’t help but feel a pang in his chest. Seungmin wasn’t one to just speak out so easily what was in his mind and that was one of the reasons why their conversations tended to be a little bit easier than what they were right now. 

“Seungmi-”

_“Whatever. Forget I said anything, just… Get your shit together.”_

And before he could say anything, the other hung up.

The last bit of the conversation was laced heavily with _‘I miss you’_ between the lines. It made Changbin almost feel sick to his stomach because he knew Seungmin was right, he needed to get his shit together.

Nobody he cared for was ever safe. 

Everyone besides Seungmin and maybe that was why he had been keeping his distance. 

He felt that if he was closer, his friend would be undoubtedly dragged into one of Changbin’s messes.

A mess of the kind that not even Seungmin would get out unscatted. 

There was no way he would risk that.

___________

When Jisung stepped off of the bike, his knees wobbled and he was about to fall over when he felt an arm wrap around his middle to keep him steady.

“Shit, who would’ve thought that you couldn’t handle a ride.” Lee Know whispered amused close to his ear as he helped him walk to wherever this place was. 

The weapon dealer had given up keeping track of the drive, the damned sniper driving like a mad man and he felt sick and weak and he swore to never get on a stupid motorbike with him again.

“I-I don’t fucking know how you’re even alive if you drive like that every time, so fuck off… I swear I was almost launched off the bike whenever you took a fucking turn.”

“C’mon, princess, don’t be dramati-”

“ _Don’t_ call me princess.” Jisung snapped at the other and pulled himself away. He didn’t care if Lee Know had the sexiest thighs and the prettiest face, he was not having the other those types of pet names on him.

“Sorry, sorry… Habit, I guess.”

And that also left a bitter taste in Jisung’s mouth that he didn’t want to elaborate on.

“Just-.. Fuck, get us inside.” He muttered and looked around warily.

He didn’t even know if they were even close to his town, he just knew he was in front of a closed off but seemingly abandoned building. It looked run down, but not in complete shambles. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to sleep on the dirty ground.

Lee Know noticed that the younger man was on edge and decided to not further tease him. Too much happened and Jisung had lost a lot today already, he didn’t need a stranger bugging him.

He picked the lock at the door and easily got it open, holding the door and hushing the other inside only to lock the door again once they were in. Both of them walked in silence, the sniper guiding them up a few stairs. They were probably at the fifth floor when he pressed himself through a safety door into the empty hallway, moving to a suite like room at the end of it.

Jisung was immensely relieved to see that it looked like a place where he could actually stay in comfortably and he didn’t even hesitate to drop his body heavily on one of the two big beds.

“Oof… I think I can sleep for three days now...” He sighed and closed his eyes.

The sounds of the other bed creaking had him open his eyes and they instantly ended up locking with Lee Know’s dark gaze. The other man was sitting there, body turned towards him while he wore a small calm smile. Jisung felt his stomach flip at that and he tried to justify on him being unnerved, but as he sighed and buried his face into the pillow to hide a blush… Well, it wasn’t really bugged by the other’s stare that he felt.

“You’re weird, _mister._ ” He muttered and shifted again, turning his back towards the other. This wasn’t really smart considering this whole situation but he at least was sure that Lee Know didn’t have the intention to kill him. He had the opportunity for that too many times already.

The older man chuckled and Jisung heard how he was probably kicking his shoes off and stripping off some of his layers.

Everything was so casual and now that most of the shock from everything that happened earlier faded away, Jisung sat up suddenly and looked to Lee Know, wanting to get some answers out of the other but damn.

He snapped his mouth shut as he saw the other laying there casually, still in his leather pants, but he had tugged the sweater he was wearing off, his arms exposed as a loose white tanktop just covered enough. Lee Know blinked lazily away from his phone to stare back at Jisung, the cattish smile on his handsome face just messing with him more than before.

It had been told that adrenaline rushes made you suddenly be more attracted to the ones you went through stuff with, right?

“S-stop looking at me this way!”

“Hm?” The man dared to raise his eyebrows and tilt his head innocently.

“ _Stop._ ”

Lee Know let a laugh out and dropped his phone at the nightstand, sitting up himself again as he brushed his hair back. Jisung was starting to feel flustered and he crossed his arms. He did relax though as he noticed the other look off to the side for a split second and how his ears seemed to be a bit redder than before.

“Sorry. Please believe me when I say that I actually didn’t want to get to know you and spend time with you like this.” Lee Know pressed his lips a bit together and his brows tilted a bit up. “If I hadn’t been such a coward before, maybe all of his would’ve been way smoother.”

Jisung was silent for a moment as he tried making sense of what the other was saying. But he was only left with confusion.

“I’m not understanding a fucking thing that is happening lately. And most of it surrounds you.”

“I know.” 

Oh, this answer made Jisung scoff and throw a pillow at the other.

“I know _you know, Lee Know._ ” He hissed and stood up, stepping towards the other to poke a finger at his chest and, oh boy, the man was _firm_.

Fingers curled around the weapon dealer’s wrist, forcing him to stop his poking attack. Lee Know looked up to Jisung with those eyes full of mischief and mystery and the thought that went through Jisung’s head was by far one of the most dangerous things to ever pass through his mind.

“You’re fascinating, Han. Being cute like that, selling the best weapons in the country, having the perfect contacts to get the knowledge you need… Always disappearing when needing to, completely off any track but still being able to live most of your life under sunlight.” 

Jisung swallowed as he felt the hand on his wrist crawl up his forearm, Lee Know’s eyes still locked with his.

“You live so...normally. But you shoot a man point blank like it’s nothing. Your hobby is building guns and you still can sit in a café stuffing your cheeks with cheesecake like anyone else. You’re not anyone else though.”

There was something in the way the man was speaking that made the dealer look deeper into his eyes and find something he definitely shouldn’t like. The glint in Lee Know’s sparkly orbs was dangerous and obsessed.

Of course someone who kills for a living would have a screw loose.

“You’ve stalked me.” Jisung whispered, but didn’t move away when the older man’s hands moved to rest on his hips.

“I wouldn’t call it stalking because most of your mudane habits I got to know recently. I was worried someone would get my fav seller.” He smiled and the dangerous spark was gone and replaced with something softer. Jisung wanted to slap himself for wanting that spark back.

He felt his right hip be patted before he was let go and pushed softly back towards his bed. “Rest, Han. Tomorrow we have to figure out how to make you vanish again.”

“We?” Jisung laid back on his side so he could still look at the other man.

“I’m not losing you this time. Goodnight.” 

The sniper turned the lights off and his words put an end to the conversation. 

Jisung’s head was running a thousand miles per hour.

What did Lee Know mean with _this time?_

___________

Chan was camping on a roof, waiting for the bounty of tonight to get back home. He was humming to a song playing in his headphones, not having much to do besides being patient. It would be an easy kill, easy money and he could then go home and enjoy the rest of his night with some gin tonic. He was really waiting for this time of the weak when he allowed himself a little treat.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, looking at the name on the screen before glancing to the dark window before deciding he could take the call.

“Hey, Innie, what’s up?”

_“Can you explain to me why I saw Minho bursting into a fishing shop with a gun in his hand that was soon after attacked by bounty hunters?”_

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn the relationships surounding Changbin are getting a lil confusing, hm? 
> 
> Hehe...
> 
> And both Jisung and Minho aren't quite right in the head but that's what makes them an interesting fit 
> 
> Let me know if you guys are liking it!
> 
> Jello  
> ;*


	6. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! The new chapter came a bit quicker!
> 
> Again I edited the tags to add a few more things!
> 
> CW:  
> There is some making out and sexual tension!  
> And implications of slight objectophilia... towards guns fjsakl

_“So? Can you explain that to me?”_

Chan had been silent after Jeongin asked him. About fucking Minho and that fucking fishing store.

The worst part was that he had no idea about it besides his friend’s obsession with the fucking weapon dealer.

_Fuck fuck fuckiddity fuck._

“I might have an idea.”

Now both of them were silent before the young junior investigator sighed.

_“Channie...”_

“I really have no idea what happened, Innie. I know it has to do with some bounty but that’s all.” No way in hell could Chan tell that Minho was obsessing over a weapon dealer. Jeongin would hand their asses over to the police in no time if he knew they were getting involved in shit like this. Complicated shit.

_“That it has to do with some bounty I already know, I want to know what the hell went on in his head for him to walk in broad daylight with a gun in his hand!”_ The younger one hissed into the phone.

“I don’t know.”

_“Chan, he was careless. He was caught on CCTVs and he left a whole ass sniper rifle in the building in front of it. His DNA all over the place. This was some SHIT I had to cover up!”_

Chan wiped his face. Okay, Minho wasn’t just obsessed he was madly obsessed. 

“Thank you for covering up, I promise we will make up for yo-”

_“You make up by telling me what the fuck is happening to him, he never did shit like this. He is one of the best because he is careful, what happened suddenly that he decided to pull this stunt, huh?”_

“Innie, I swear there isn’t much I can say to you, maybe Minho can explain-”

The scoff that interrupted him was more than justified.

_“You don’t think I’ve been trying to reach him?”_

“I’m sure he’ll show up soon enough. He might have done something crazy but he knows how to keep himself alive.” Chan spoke a little exasperated. Sure, he felt a pang of worry, but he also knew Minho. They haven’t been best friends and partners for so long for nothing.

_“He was lucky Seungmin wanted to cover stuff up in this place as well… Everything is under control but this was just too weird and can’t happen again.”_

Now it was coming through. Jeongin’s voice got lower and Chan knew the young one was actually worried. He hated to hear him worried.

“You know it’s not your job to cover up incase we fuck up, right? Innie, fuck… You’re just starting your career, you should be doing the opposite of what you’ve been doing.”

_“You-... That’s the pot calling the kettle black...”_ Jeongin muttered at the other side of the line. And he was right, it really was. But Chan decided that he would just gloss over this part of the conversation.

“If he texts or calls me, I’ll let you know, okay? But I’m really sure he is fine.”

_“Fine.”_

Chan sighed deeply and he was opening his mouth to try and comfort the other when he saw his target’s window light up.

“Innie, I have to go. Be safe, yeah?”

_“Sure… You too, Channie.”_

The boy at the other side hung up and Chan shifted into position. At least he would do his job right. One of them has to.

___________

Changbin slowed his motorbike down as he approached the guarded gates of the closed off apartment complex. He didn’t hesitate to pull his ID out and show it to security before he was allowed in. He drove through the private streets before parking, walking towards one of the tall buildings in this place. 

Once inside he right away pressed the button to call the elevator, the door opening straight away so he could make his way to the most upper floor. Stepping out into the hall, he pressed his forefinger into the small scanner and once being granted entry he stepped inside, sighing in relief to be in a safe familiar space.

His leather jacket was dropped unceremoniously onto one of the chairs and he looked around the apartment searching for the man who lived here. Changbin didn’t take long to find Hyunjin draped over the couch, an almost empty bottle of wine in his hand.

“Hey, Jinnie… You don’t want to sleep on the couch, you’ll be all sore tomorrow...” Changbin brushed the other’s blond hair out of his face, dark eyes creaking open and looking up into his.

“Binnie...” Hyunjin whined pitifully and curled his fingers into the short man’s shirt, tugging him close and Changbin didn’t really fight as he found lips pressed to his.

The position was a little awkward with him bent down, hands pressed against his couch so he wouldn’t fall on top of the other. 

He felt a tongue slide against his bottom lip and he gave Hyunjin entry, the kiss becoming way more passionate in seconds, the hands on his shirt tugging him down with more force as the pretty blonde seemed nearly desperate to get more out of him.

Changbin felt his head become fuzzy as Hyunjin bit and tugged on his bottom lip. He reached to shift the other, moving to straddle his lap and push their bodies closer. His fingers slid and tugged gently on the blond strands that he loved, letting himself be dragged into intoxication.

It didn’t take long for him to feel a pair of big hands groping his ass, encouraging him to let his own hands slide over Hyunjin’s chest and slip under his shirt to feel the expanse of his hot skin and their tongues danced together hungrily with each other.

Both of them were quickly getting excited, their wandering hands exploring more of each other, tugging at their clothes in want to see more.

They hadn’t parted from kissing since it started and it only happened when Hyunjin attempted to tug Changbin’s black shirt off his body. However their lips breaking contact gave an opening for Hyunjin to speak.

“How’s Lixie?”

Changbin never thought that anything related to _Felix_ could kill his boner so fast. He froze on the spot and actually reached to stop Hyunjin from further stripping him, tugging his shirt back down before he sighed and rubbed his face.

He heard the other whine, but it only made him slide off, sitting on the couch dejected. 

“He’s fine. Nobody but me will know where he is for now. He’s safe.”

Hyunjin shifted to sit close to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. Changbin was glad that he didn’t attempt to continue what they were doing before.

“Not even Jisung?”

“Especially not Jisung… He’s always trouble and Lix doesn’t need this now.” He looked down to his hands, but he couldn't help but close them as he felt guilt wash over him. This shit happened because of him anyways…

“What happened even… I know it was something with a breach, but did he tell you more?”

“Jinnie...”

Hyunjin pulled away and tugged on his chin so their eyes would meet. “I’m so tired of not knowing. So fucking tired, please tell me.” He pleaded and Changbin felt his heart squeeze in his chest. “I miss him, I want to see him… A few more months and it’ll be a year since I haven’t even heard his voice, Binnie, it’s driving me crazy to be apart...” Full lips met his again and Changbin could feel Hyunjin’s pain as they connected again.

He missed them too.

The three of them together.

“I’m sorry… I really am but you know it’s for the best… Eventually things will be safe again and we’ll be able to actually fill up that huge bed of yours.” He muttered and he couldn't help but smile as Hyunjin giggled against his mouth. With foreheads pressed together, they let their contact be loving, hands reaching so their fingers would entwine. 

“Do you want the rest of the wine?” Hyunjin slurred quietly a little after a while.

“Nah, I’m good… You look sleepy though...Should we get into bed?”

“Will you be there when I wake up?” 

Changbin blinked when his question was replied with another. He pulled back to look at Hyunjin since his voice had been so small and his breath hitched when he saw his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“J-jinnie… Of course… C’mere, you big baby...” He shifted to get up and wrapped his arms around the other man, feeling arms wrap around his neck and legs around his waist. With a small grunt he lifted the other, supporting him by his behind to carry him into his bedroom.

He tried to drop Hyunjin down, but the other didn’t let go, just tugging Changbin with him to keep clinging on. 

Again, guilt filled the dark haired man at needing to be the one to take care of Hyunjin when he had some degree of fault at the other’s pain. He sighed and just let them cuddle close together, his fingers running through the blonde strands to soothe some of the sorrow away.

With the amount of alcohol Hyunjin drank it didn’t take him long to fall asleep and leave Changbin alone with his thoughts.

___________

When Jisung started drifting into consciousness, his body didn’t keep up quite well with his other senses. He didn’t move from his curled up position and not even his breathing changed. His eyes were still closed as he was slowly dragged into wakefulness, small things like touch and smell coming to him. Eventually hearing too and that was the most interesting of them all as he picked up Lee Know’s voice speaking in whispers.

“- staying here about a week before we go wherever he prefers. Hm? Ah, yeah, that’s why I need you to pick up his stuff. Mhmm, I’ll send him his address once I pry it out of him.”

Jisung felt like snorting. Like he would give his address to a stranger _Lee Know_ knows to get his stuff… There were too many confidential things about him to let anyone touch it.

“-no idea. I didn’t mean for things to go this way.” There was a pause. “I panicked, don’t laugh.”

Was Lee Know flustered? God, Jisung wanted to open his eyes and see what he looked like right now. He bet it was charming.

“-I’m not _obsessed_ , Chan, stop saying that. He’s just-... Well, no, I won’t deny that, you have no idea how much I’m holding back right no- okay, fine. Hm. Mhmm. I said fine already!” He hissed a bit into the speaker and the harsher tone made Jisung jump a little. So much to listening in.

“... Hey, I gotta go, I think he’s wak- Shut up, Chan. Bye.”

The call ended and Jisung kept laying in place, not opening his eyes. But for some reason he started feeling tense, wondering why he was even still pretending to be asleep.

Especially when he felt his bed dip with a weight that could’ve only been from the other man.

As fingers touched his hair, brushing it out of his face, he heard a soft fond chuckle.

“Han, you can stop pretending to be asleep.” 

Jisung let his eyelids flutter open, his eyes squinting a little from the morning light flooding his irises and he took a moment to get Lee Know into focus.

And when he did he felt his breathing stop, not really knowing how to react to someone watching him with such intense eyes first thing in the day. Silence was their company for a while, the handsome man apparently giving Jisung time to properly come back to the world of the living. 

“What are you holding back?”

Well, that slipped through his mouth before Jisung could think about it.

But it wasn’t really his fault. 

He couldn’t help it when he had someone so beautiful looming over him, just after he woke up. He was a healthy young man with working hormones and a morning wood between his legs. Even more because he felt the metal of his guns digging into his lower back and maybe, just maybe…

Felix was a bit right about his interest in guns.

Lee Know kept watching him, not really answering his question. 

It was leaving Jisung impatient and he shifted a bit on the bed to look better at the other man, his eyelashes fluttering as he let out a breath once he felt the guns pressing more against him.

Staring back up at the other he swallowed as he saw dark eyes that became even darker.

The silence was deafening and the tension between them was slowly suffocating Jisung.

He didn’t understand himself anymore and why the other affected him so much. But maybe it was because it has been so long that Jisung was involved and Lee Know was just the type he loved messing around with. 

However, he knew that messing with Lee Know would end up with him burning.

His head started getting dizzy as he saw the sniper lean down towards him, his breath tickling the skin on his cheek before he felt the sharp nose softly brush against him.

Lee Know had barely done anything and Jisung felt like he was falling apart. His heart was racing and he felt hot, eyes closing as he turned his head slightly just to press their cheeks together, his own breath fanning over the other’s ear.

“Wish I would’ve come to you much sooner...” The sniper spoke in a low whisper, dripping with controlled want that made the weapon dealer shiver. He couldn’t help but let a whine escape him, one of his hands reaching out for Lee Know.

He was a bit taken back as he felt another hand meet his and the face close to his own pull away. Left blinking in slight confusion, he watched as the man just tugged his hand to kiss his palm, a blush dusting over Jisung’s cheeks at the gesture.

Suddenly all the want and all that darkness was replaced with that odd softness and his hair was ruffled. 

“Wake up properly and let’s go get breakfast. We’re then skipping over to a gym to shower. We don’t have water working here.”

_Oh._ That could definitely explain why the other didn’t want anything to happen. 

Jisung watched Lee Know get up, eyes following his body as he also got ready to leave. The dealer couldn’t help but lick his lips as he watched the sniper tuck the gun at the back of his pants and he had to shake his head out of every thought if he wanted to even function right now.

“Uhm, by the way. If anybody is picking up my stuff it will be me.”

Lee Know stopped a bit and cocked one eyebrow high. 

“We’ll talk about that over coffee. I will need all my braincells working right to convince you.” He smirked a little and pulled his sweater on.

“Hurry up, Han.”

As the sniper stepped out of the suite, Jisung stared at the door.

Did he even have any chance against the other man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Let me know which couples you're rooting for and which characters you are waiting to interact hehehe!
> 
> Til next chapter!
> 
> Jello


	7. Diner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This is a longer chapter! 
> 
> Things are slooooooooowly just very slowly heating up. I like my stuff very slow cooked so bare with me.
> 
> To the CWs  
> -there's a masturbation scene  
> -there's more shooting, blood mentions and death of unimportant dudes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jisung followed Lee Know into a small sideroad diner. As he walked in, he actually checked his pockets, sighing a bit relieved that he had his wallet with him. One thing less to worry as they slid into a booth opposed to each other. 

He honestly expected the sniper to try and start any conversation but the guy just opened the menu, scanned it for half a minute and then proceeded to look out of the window, acting as if the weapon dealer wasn't even there.

His throat felt tight and he didn't really know what to say. His cheeks puffed out a little before he let another sigh out, his dark eyes travelling over the menu. Looking at the faded photos of different dishes actually made him realize how hungry he was. 

As the waitress came to the table, Jisung started listing everything he wanted, deciding that after all the stress he went through, he deserved the waffles AND the cheesecake AND the hot chocolate. As he listed everything, Jisung didn't even notice Lee Know eyeing him from the corner of his eyes with an amused smile on his face.

The other man really wasn't out to reward himself, ordering a simple black coffee and some eggs. The waitress left with a cheery 'okay', leaving the two to wait.

Again, Lee Know didn't open his mouth for any conversation and Jisung felt how his own eyes ended up looking out of the window. To the marvellous sight of the parking lot that apparently was too interesting for the sniper to stop staring at.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Jisung didn't even realize as his right leg started to bounce in a nervous habit. The silence and his own lack of knowing how to deal with the casual situation right now, just left him anxious. After all, he was still dealing with a stranger.

Unexpectedly to him though, the two of them let their eyes meet again as he felt Lee Know's leg press against his bouncing one under the table. The sniper arched one eyebrow and nodded without a word and Jisung right away got the message that he was trying to snap him out of his anxious behaviour. 

His leg stopped moving and he shifted some, looking at the questionably clean surface of the table. 

Lee Know kept his leg touching his and Jisung felt his neck warm up, confused feelings filling him once more. The sniper was so hot and cold, messing with his head more and more. It felt like he knew exactly how to keep Jisung on his toes and his attention on him.

It started to become overbearing, so he couldn't help but croak out.

"What's your deal, mister?"

"Hm?"

Jisung looked back up to Lee Know.

"What's your deal with me? What is this all about?"

"Ah… I told you that I didn't want to change my dealer, right?"

Said dealer scoffed, his brows furrowing as he moved and broke the contact of their legs, but magnetically leaned his upper body towards the other over the table.

"Stop that. I don't like this going around shit. You said some weird stuff and you act even weirder. I don't even get why you're this invested when you could've finished me off, get that ridiculous amount of money and find a just as good international dealer." Jisung whispered and he hesitated to add more to what he already said. He decided not to ask about Lee Know having commented on not losing him this time.

"Well, thank you for calling me weird, that's really appreciated." The sniper started with a smirk, glancing towards the counter, seeing that everyone working in this empty diner was pretty busy and he leaned right into Jisung. Their faces were close again and the weapon dealer decided to not move back and away, holding his position to not let the other get an upperhand.

Whatever upperhand even meant in this situation.

"But if you really want to know… It's you. It's not just the product on its own, it's knowing you made them. For me." Lee Know's eyes held again that dark glint and he lowered his voice. "We can talk about this later, we have more pressing things to discuss like actually picking up your stuff so we can move." 

The sniper moved away again, leaving Jisung conflicted. He couldn't deny the butterflies in his stomach at what the other said first. But he did feel messed with again as the other man shifted the conversation once more.

Jisung felt frustration bubbling up in him and he was about to snap at the sniper when the waitress appeared with their order. They were silent as everything was put on the table, Jisung feeling like he was about to drool and he didn't hesitate to dig in as Lee Know just sipped on his coffee with disinterest.

"About my stuff-" Jisung covered his mouth to swallow what he had in it after realizing he was actually speaking with a stuffed face. "Sorry. Uh, my stuff. I need to pick it up. I don't want anybody there without me."

"I don't want you going back there, I don't know if anybody would be after you."

"O-kay, back off. _You_ don't want me going there? I can take care of myself and you can stop thinking that I'm going to just follow whatever the fuck you say. Unbelievable..." Jisung shook his head in annoyance.

"I don't have a lot to pick up from there. Just a couple folders and a backpack with some clothes and the rest... we can light the apartment on fire." He stuffed his mouth with a big piece of the waffles.

And Jisung couldn't help but smile a bit at the other with his stuffed cheeks as he saw Lee Know's surprised eyes.

"You really are something… Lighting your apartment on fire?"

The weapon dealer shrugged. 

"It's gonna be easy. Everything I have, everything I am is just ready to self-destruct if it's needed. Quick so I can drop off the map and start over somewhere else. And about that… There is no we."

"Hm?"

" _We._ Us moving? You tailing after me or whatever you're thinking? Yeah, that won't happen."

Jisung pierced his fork with some force through the creamy cheesecake as he attempted to keep a firm composure. No matter how much he was thinking about riding those leather clad thighs, he had no intentions of getting attached or having the other glued to him.

"Mhmm..." Lee Know rolled his head a bit before shaking it, making Jisung look at him curiously as he waited for an answer.

The sniper clicked his tongue and leaned his chin on his palm, lips curling into a beautifully teasing smirk.

"I'll be on your tail even if you try to hide in the depths of hell, Han. _You're not getting rid of me._ "

A chill went down Jisung's spine. One that made him feel uncomfortable but also heated him up.

Leaning back against the seat, he took a moment to observe the smug man. His head was working a million thoughts per second to figure out what this was about. He recalled the phone call, Lee Know denying obsession even if his behaviour was telling the opposite.

Jisung felt like this mister could destroy him.

And he was starting to crave that more.

He reached a finger to the mug of hot chocolate, scooping some of the whipped cream before bringing it up to his mouth. His eyes glued on Lee Know, he saw how that teasing smirked dropped as Jisung actually parted his lips and let his tongue poke out. 

Instantly the tension rose between them with the most cliched seduction move the weapon dealer was pulling. 

Jisung wanted to push all of Lee Know's buttons. Wanted to rile him up and get the other to straight out attack him with all he had. Wanted to see how strong that obsession was, if he was the type of man that could even keep up with the dealer's twisted wants.

His lips were wrapped around his finger, sucking softly as he hummed theatrically. 

At that moment, Lee Know stood up and dropped a few bills on the table. He walked to Jisung's side, leaning over so close that his lips brushed against his ear as he whispered.

"Finish your breakfast and come out. We have a lot to do today."

And with that he was up and leaving the diner to wait outside.

 _Fucking sexy weirdo with the sexy fucking thighs_ was all that ran through Jisung's head.

______________

The small house in the middle of nowhere was a reason for Felix to worry. When Changbin drove him to the place he hadn't dared to ask and whine about the possibility of having bad internet connection or none at all.

It was a foolish worry, he knows this now, because no way would the dark haired man trap him into such a deplorable life. Changbin knew Felix needed the internet just as much as he needed air.

The hacker didn't even care to unpack any boxes - not that there were many - but his focus was in getting his set up done. Most of the time he had been here, he discarded sleep to get his computers running safely again and after setting up some searches and looking into a few more specific things so his machinery would pretty much work on its own, he now had free time in his hands.

He didn't leave his chair, turning it side to side as his head was leaned back and eyes closed.

Most of the time he was too busy playing games or working, but he was a bit too tired to engage in any more of that. However, he still had a lot of time to spare before he allowed himself to knock out.

Felix was not the prime example of healthy habits, but he sure tried to keep a minimal sleeping schedule.

He parted his lips to let a slow breath out, opening his eyes before deciding what he could do.

It wasn't like anybody would really know, not that it was that strange either way since he was someone so close to Felix anyways.

His fingers worked on the keyboard and quickly the screens filled up with gorgeous pictures of the model. 

Hyunjin was stupidly beautiful and Felix missed him _so so bad_. 

Swallowing thickly, his eyes travelled over the pictures that popped up, some older than others, but all of them of beautiful shootings Hyunjin had been in. Felix focused on halflidded eyes, full lips and the gracious lines of his body.

His eyes lingered on any extra patch of skin that showed. Maybe it was a collar bone, maybe a sliver of his abdomen.

He drank everything in hungrily as he let his fingers dip below his waistband.

His hand worked slow and steady, letting the heat on his lower stomach slowly build up as he let himself be dazed by Hyunjin's beauty. Photographs mixed up with memories of them together, white sheets, hot pants and sweaty skin.

Felix pressed his lips together to not let a moan out despite him being alone, his cheeks blushing as his hips bucked.

He teased and prolonged, keeping himself breathlessly on the edge. Working faster he bit into his bottom lip, struggling to keep his eyes open to keep staring at the one he dared to think he loved, his heart and hand filling with warmth as he finally reached his high.

Panting out of breath, he didn't even move his sticky hand out of his sweatpants, only faintly hearing a ding sound in the room.

Eyes peeled open, still glossy from the orgasm he’d gone through, it took him a moment to be able to read what appeared on his biggest screen.

However, when he did, nothing could've killed his afterglow faster. He only stared in disbelief while his jaw dropped.

_[Contract Killing] 50 million $$$ reward_

_HAN  
LEE KNOW_

_For interest and details reply to his post we will reach you via inbox._

He had to call Changbin right now.

____________

Jeongin was amused.

His lips were curled into a smile, his eyes crinkled as he watched Seungmin pace around their shared little office with a cellphone pressed to his ear. He tilted his head that was leaning on his palm slightly to the side, the almost white hair he had recently dyed moving a bit stiffly with the motion.

“What do you _mean_ I’ve got- NO! No, you listen to me now, shut your mouth-god, I’m getting so done with this bullshi-No, what did I say? _Shut up and listen to me!_ ”

The foxy young man couldn’t help but let a malicious little snicker out.

But his amusement would very quickly end with the next words.

“Changbin, I swear.” Seungmin pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t help you get protection for a Han or a Lee Know if you’re just giving me that. And besides that, who do you think I am? Fucking national security? With power to just protect anyone?”

Jeongin felt worry coil in his gut. He hadn’t been able to reach Minho since the whole fishing store ordeal and now hearing Seungmin say his alias…

“Binnie- _fuck…_ I will see what I can do, okay? And I don’t care, you’re coming over this Sunday or I’m jailing your ass. I have enough to put you a few years behind bars, don’t make me use it.” The young investigator hung up and wiped his face tiredly. 

And Jeongin just kept observing, trying to keep a more passive but interested face. Void of worry or anything suspicious. He didn’t know yet if it would be smart yet to let Seungmin be aware that the youngest had a direct connection with one of the people he had mentioned.

The tall slender investigator tugged on his tie, loosening it as his eyes scanned out the clear window wall separating their office from the main hall. He gave a sigh and looked to Jeongin, lips pursed for a second before he grinned.

“So. Wanna learn how to track the untrackable?”

Jeongin’s eyes widened. Seungmin’s grin turned a bit more into a smirk.

“We’ll be working off the record again. We have to find a weapon dealer and a bounty hunter and help them get under the radar. Apparently they have some crazy number on their heads and that’s a mystery on it’s own. I wasn’t asked to work on that buuuuuut-”

“You want to know what’s behind the whole deal.” Jeongin cut him off and the other just nodded, looking expectantly at the younger.

Jeongin shifted a bit in his chair, eyeing Seungmin before bringing his cellphone out and putting it on the table. He was a bit silent, avoiding to lock eyes as he chewed on his bottom lip, thinking that… getting Minho under the radar sounded safe enough.

“I might have direct contact to one of the two.”

Silence filled the room and the youngest felt a cold bead of sweat roll down his temple as he waited for the other man’s reply.

“ _Yang Jeongin_ since when are you the man with connections?!” Seungmin laughed brightly and boyish, not even seeming that they were both talking about things related to crimes. It made the younger smirk a little.

“I have a couple and that’s it… It’s more of a coincidence that things are lining up like this… I don’t know anything about this Han guy, but Lee Know… Uhm, he’s the friend.” Jeongin’s voice lowered a bit at the end and he glanced shortly away before catching himself and locking eyes with Seungmin again.

The investigator took a moment to actually make sense of what the foxy junior was implying, but his eyes widened in realization. Jeongin didn’t in general talk much to anyone about his private life, especially in the office he smartly kept things very superficial with the other coworkers. Sure, Seungmin was the exception because they both were… morally aligned. 

Anyways.

So Lee Know was actually the friend Jeongin held so much respect for. The friend that got him in this career path he loved. The friend that saved him from something Seungmin didn’t know yet and Jeongin didn’t know that Seungmin knew that this something existed. 

Detective secrets and all that jazz. Seungmin was sure that if Jeongin knew he snooped his coworker through illegal means he would get snapped in half.

“Ah… Guess we’re all lucky that our job is keeping them alive, yeah?” The investigator reached out and ruffled Jeongin’s white hair, making the younger one grimace.

But they both shared a small smile.

_Talk about luck in this case._

\---------

When Jisung stepped out of the diner, he watched how Lee Know was texting on his phone. The dealer was actually a bit surprised to see a cigarette dangling from between the other’s plush lips, but he didn’t voice it when he stepped beside the sniper, their sleeves brushing together.

Lee Know glanced shortly to him before slipping the phone into his pocket.

“I’ll be driving you to your apartment so you can get everything. You were right.” The sniper slid his sunglasses on to hide a sheepish expression. “You can take care of yourself. I… I didn’t mean to imply anything but my own selfishness to be the one to keep you safe.”

Jisung felt that he was hit with a metal bar. He stared and his head suddenly lost all capacity to take anything in but the other man because his words were… so fond? Sweet? Little bit much for you to tell someone you just started talking to a couple days ago?

“You’re… _something._ ” He stated bluntly, trying to will the blush on his full cheeks down. He looked away but he ended up leaning to the side, bumping his shoulder against Lee Know’s. “Stop saying things like that… I thought we had to focus on getting away.” He muttered.

Now it was the sniper’s turn to look surprised again. 

“You saying _'we'_ now?” He smirked and quite boldly wrapped one arm around Jisung’s tiny waist to pull him closer. The younger tilted his head but allowed it.

“I mean, yeah? We’re kinda forced to stick together now, we’re both in the same mess after all…” Lee Know frowned a bit in confusion and the weapon dealer pulled his phone out to show a message. The sender being just a pig emoji, no name. 

But then he read the message and he choked on the smoke of the cigarette he was taking a drag from.

“50 million!?”

“Now this is almost deja vu.” Jisung smirked and chuckled, but his face turned a bit more serious. “Yeah, 25 on each of our heads… Since we’re attached like this… I feel a bit bad if I don’t help you drop off the earth too.”

Jisung sighed, letting himself lean a bit more against the sniper since the hand on his waist was holding him quite tight. His dark eyes just observed the other's sharp features as he kept staring at the screen of the phone.

Since things were silent, he moved his head and let his chin rest on Lee Know's shoulder, looking back towards the diner and not really at the man he was so close. They were _too_ glued together and it felt absurdly normal. 

"This is… really fishy." The sniper commented under his breath, voice sounding quite serious. The dealer only hummed because he was right. All of this wasn't common and that whoever after them already knew they were together was quite worrying.

He wanted to mention just that when he saw a suspicious movement within the diner. The door leading to the kitchen had opened, two black clad men stepping out. The clothing seemed unusual and Jisung squinted to see better, eyes instantly widening when he saw vests.

Right after that, his eyes locked with one of the men and he didn't wait to push Lee Know and himself behind a car.

The sniper grunted and was about to complain when gunshots started raining on the car they were hiding behind.

"How the _fuck_ did they track us!?" Both of them reached back to get their guns, waiting until the shots slowed some, before peeking at the corners. Jisung quickly pulled back as a bullet whirred past his cheek. He cussed and hid again, looking to the sniper who just seemed focused.

Jisung felt his breath pick up as he also heard the very faint sounds of sirens. 

They had to get out here fast.

He licked his lips and watched as Lee Know kept patient, but Jisung felt the adrenaline rushing through his body. His senses were heightened and he heard the ground crunching under someone's shoes close by. _Now._

All of him moved in pure instinct. He just barely saw Lee Know turning his head towards him as he started to move. Surprise, surprise. Jisung smirked and gritted his teeth, the slick heavy metal in his hands quickly turning hot as he fired. He aimed somewhat blindly, only guessing where to shoot to get the attacker's head. He saw the blood splatter and heard pained animalistic gurgles as the man dropped to the ground. 

He felt the ground shake slightly as another body dropped and Jisung quickly turned his head to see that Lee Know had gotten the other guy. The sniper didn't seem too pleased though. Apparently he had a very close shot and some blood hit his face and sweater.

The dealer held his breath as he watched Lee Know rub some of the red off with the back of his hand. Swallowing thickly, he got up and stepped closer, fingers curling around the other's wrist. He couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses, but he kept their gazes locked. His fingers pressed into skin, feeling Lee Know's pulse matching his. Both their hearts were rushing with the dangerous excitement. 

Jisung was leaning in as he saw Lee Know do the same.

But they froze before contact as they heard the screeching wheels of the police car coming into view.

Moving in synch, the two ran and jumped onto the motorbike. Jisung curled a hand into Lee Know's fluffy pink sweater, keeping one of his guns in his hand.

The motor rumbled, both not caring about the helmets right now as Lee Know hit the pedal hard and with another roar they were moving. The dealer felt his stomach flip, really hating that they didn't have a car to keep them safer. Seeing police tugging on their own weapons to aim at them wasn't fun when so exposed.

But that didn't make Jisung hesitate, unloading his gun on the tires, making the car useless for a chase. 

Lee Know swerved and Jisung felt like throwing up as he now clung with both arms to the other. Both yelped and hissed in pain as the same bullet grazed their left thighs, the bike swaying with the short distraction, but the sniper only forced it to get into more speed. Hearts hammered in their ribcage neither daring to look back.

Eventually they had left a considerable distance behind them, but the drive didn't stop. 

Even if the minor wounds throbbed and bled they didn't have time anymore. 

They had to get everything from Jisung's apartment as soon as possible and leave this all behind.

Hopefully without distracting each other too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO 
> 
> I live for interruptions :)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you are more curious about! 
> 
> Btw, fyou guys can find me on twt under @jelloheartsx ! I will from time to time post doodles of this fic there ;)
> 
> Jello ;)


	8. Fire Solves Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! 
> 
> Newest chapter here woooo!
> 
> Now warnings apply really so you guys can enjoy it
> 
> Have a good reading!

Chan walked up to the apartment building with long strides, looking around for anything suspicious. The coast seemed clear and he pulled his cellphone out while leaning against the brick wall to wait. 

With a short sigh and his hand brushing through his hair, he eyed the message he had gotten a little while ago from Minho. With too many typos, he was actually impressed that he managed to decipher the address the other was asking him to go to. 

Honestly though, he was even more so amazed that he managed to hear his friend's voice over the rushing wind and motor. Chan had to hear the voice message too many times to actually figure out that Minho was asking him to find him and that cursed Han a safe place to hide. 

Very shortly after understanding the absurd situation, he had actually seen why he was asked to do such. The bounty on their heads was ridiculous and surely they would have more than lone wolves after them. They most likely would have whole associations after their asses trying to shoot them down.

It really made him start to wonder what all of this was about. Maybe he should talk to Jeongin and get some police involved… 

He shook his head and scrolled down the chat he had with Changbin. They had never really seen each other, their contact being most of the time through Minho's technological enthusiasm about the guy's hacker boyfriend. But the sniper had also mentioned that if Chan had to solve shit real fast, Changbin was the one to call.

So he surely had done that, asking the man for help to find Minho and his lover boy a safe place to hide. And to say he was a little suspicious about how fast he got coordinates to his request was a true understatement.

How the hell could someone so readily have a place for wanted people to be safe? 

Chan decided he would not think right now about this, not that he would have the time either because in the next minute a motorcycle would halt in front of him. He blinked once before one of the men on the bike stumbled off of it and rushed to the bushes at the side of the building to not so gently empty his body of whatever had been inside of him.

With raised eyebrows, he looked to Minho, who was looking more entertained than anything. 

"Eventually you'll get used to it, Han. Now stop being dramatic and get us inside!" The sniper walked with the slightest limp to Chan, reaching to squeeze the other's arm.

"So that's him, hm?" Chan smirked a little as the young man by the bushes was wiping his mouth and struggling to stand on wobbly legs.

"Yeah. But hey, we will have to catch up another time, we're really on a tight schedule here. We really can't trust that somebody won't show up." Minho spoke quickly and reached to the weapon dealer who was now close to them, patting Han rather unceremoniously down until he stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled a key bundle out.

Chan eyed the two, noticing how the young man actually leaned into his best friend for support and how Minho very quickly moved to hold onto him to guide them to the door.

Minho had been so weirdly obsessed about Han that Chan had his doubts the dealer wouldn't think the sniper was a complete freak. And Chan knew his best friend a bit _too well_ to know he had very particular likings that made him even shiver just trying to imagine.

But until then Han wasn't really normal either, he wouldn't be selling high quality illegal weapons at his age if he was.

Realizing his thoughts kept him too busy because he had to rush to the open front door, he just shook his head and followed the two.

Han seemed more quiet than he had expected, but maybe the pale face and throwing up after the bike ride was reason enough for it.

They didn't take long to step into a rather empty apartment. Chan looked around, mostly waiting for one of the two to tell him if he had anything to do.

He watched Han move a bit more steady to where he assumed the bedroom was before Minho turned to him again.

"Did you get it?" Chan nodded with a hum and quickly showed the coordinates in his phone.

"Of course I did. I also brought you some basics, but shit's in my car, so before you two leave you can just pick it up. Also packed something for situations like these." He pointed to Minho's leg, just not being alarmed because it seemed that the wound wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Hah… Okay, thanks." The sniper muttered, looking a bit tired. Chan chuckled without humor.

"You really got yourself into some deep trouble, dude."

"Tell me about it… But everything is fucking suspicious. They found us so fast and 50 million for the both of us? They know too much."

Chan whistled and nodded. "You two might want to ditch your phones too then. Get some burner phones and avoid using anything connected to your nam-"

"Already on that." Han appeared out of his room looking much better. He had even changed his pants! Chan watched as the dealer pressed a new phone into Minho's hand along with car keys.

"I have everything… You think I can at least brush my teeth before we go?" The dealer asked directly to Minho, his voice having a mild whiny tone to it. The sniper just nodded and nudged Han to just go and do it.

Now Chan had to cross his arms, being very intrigued by it all.

"Did you two already fuck?"

Minho's eyes widened and Chan watched how his ears turned red.

" _No!_ What the hell? What makes you say that??" 

Oh this was sooooo good. Chan smirked a little. "He seems kind of interested. Like… reaching out for you and stuff. It's kinda cute."

He got an embarrassed grumble as reply and was ready to tease his friend more when Han stepped out of the bathroom again and just moved to the kitchen. Both Chan and Minho glanced at what the guy was up to, watching him dig a knife around the edge of a tile on top of the oven.

Han fussed around apparently tugging a string out of the wall, attaching it to the stove top before he turned it on. The flames started to move slowly before the string properly caught on fire and the dealer didn't wait to rush all of them out of the apartment.

"Let's go, let's go! It won't take long before everything will bur-"

" _You're putting the whole apartment on fire!?_ What about the other peo-" Chan started, being the ever good soul he was, he had been considering the other people living in the building because he saw some walk into it while he waited.

A shiver ran down his spine though when Han looked to him with coldhearted eyes.

"I don't have time to think about others right now." The young man spoke low and pretty much ran down the stairs before tugging Minho close to whisper something to the sniper, leaving Chan out and horrified.

As they reached the ground floor, Han moved to apparently get to the basement. Chan wanted to follow the other, but Minho stopped him, leading him back outside.

"Gotta get my things. After that-"

"Minho, did you just hear what he jus-" Chan tried but was quickly interrupted again.

"After that you just drive for ten minutes and then call the firemen. It will give enough time for the apartment to burn enough, but it shouldn't have spread out to other places."

"What the _fuck_ , Minho." Chan hissed at the other and led him to the car, opening the trunk and pushing a backpack against the other's chest. "The guy literally said the worst thing for this situation. He's gonna throw you under the bus if he needs to!"

"... I'm pretty sure he's planning to do that, yeah. It was too easy to have him agree for us to work together when we were both the target." The sniper stated with a sigh and swung the bag over his shoulder. 

"And you're still tagging along?" The disbelief was very audible in Chan's voice. 

"Listen, don't worry about me. If I see that it's getting too dangerous, I'll step out. But for now I think I can still… somewhat make up his mind."

" _Suuuuure_ , bro… Just-...Damn it, you're responsible, why are you doing shit like this now? He's not that cute and ALSO you have to call Innie, he's been blowing up my phone."

Minho seemed almost offended when Chan dared to say that the weapon dealer wasn't that cute, but his expression turned into a grimace as he cussed under his breath.

"Shit. Yeah, I kept forgetting to get back to him. Kid's gonna tear me to shreds..." Minho muttered but then shook his head, taking a few steps back.

"I'll call him. But I gotta go now, I'll call you when we're at the spot."

Chan blinked. "Wait, you didn't write the coo-"

"Already memorized it, Channie!" Minho smirked and tapped his temple as he ran back into the building.

_Fucking damn it._

Chan already felt a headache coming.

At first he thought that maybe Minho and Han would actually work well together but now one thing the dealer said made him just straight out doubt his best friend's safety. Worst part was that he knew he wouldn't be able to keep the other here and force him to drive back to their place. Minho was too stubborn for that.

Getting into his car, he drove away, making sure to call the fire department to leave the message of the burning apartment. All the while his head was working, trying to figure out how to get indirectly involved to make sure he could fish Minho out of trouble when the other wouldn't be able to get himself out of it.

\-----------

Comfortable silence was their company as they drove on the highway.

They had been in perfect sync the moment Lee Know appeared again after getting his things with the friend he had called before. Short words were exchanged, Jisung getting behind the steering wheel as the sniper turned off the geolocalization on their phones and fished an actual map out of the glove compartment.

Jisung’s getaway car was from front to trunk prepared for this occasion. He even had a tent packed up in there and some food that could last around a year stocked away. The only thing that it lacked was really considering everything for a second person.

But that didn’t matter, Lee Know had a place for them only a few hours away, which was really ideal for the weapon dealer to give himself some time.

He had no intentions of really sticking to Lee Know for long but for now it was _convenient_.

And besides that, the other was plaguing his mind nonstop to the point that Jisung simply decided that they had to fuck.

Yeah. He decided that his issues of being caught in this whirlwind were for some reason those thighs in leather distracting him and the ever growing tension between them. So with that out of the system, maybe he would be able to think a bit more clearly and move on.

“What’s going through your head?” The soft voice interrupted his thoughts and he blinked, just barely glancing at Lee Know who was looking quite comfortable with the seat leaned back and boots up onto the dashboard.

“Nothing.” Jisung shortly answered.

“Hm. Yes. Because nothing makes you frown and cling to the steering wheel. You’re getting riled up.” The sniper smirked and let a small chuckle out, which was replied to with a sigh.

Jisung sunk into his own head again, wondering if he should just be blunt. Until then bringing it up was just embarrassing.

“Just going through my checklist of things I usually do in a situation like this.” He let his face shape into a big cheeky grin. “I have hair dye in the trunk. What do you think, mister?”

Lee Know moved the seat back up and he sat properly so he could stare at the other. 

“What color?”

A bubbly laugh slipped from the weapon dealer thinking it was quite cute that the man seemed into the idea of them changing up their looks a bit. 

“A few. I don’t really remember what I threw all in there but there must be at least 4 different colors. Just in case, you know?” He let his gaze drift to the other for a moment before focusing back on the road.

“Hmm… mhmm… Makes sense. And well, this is already wild for me so I think that doing something crazy to my hair would be fitting.”

A small frown appeared again between Jisung’s brows. “Excuse me, this is wild? You’re a bounty hunter. You kill people as your day job.”

“Yeah, and? Never had a bounty on my head and never had to run away with a weapon dealer that almost planted one on me after shooting people.” Now that made Jisung splutter, eyes wide in disbelief.

“I did not!!!”

“Don’t worry, Han. I get you.” 

The words were spoken as a soft tease, but there seemed to be actual understanding in it. 

Once again, Jisung felt like the air around him was suffocating. His fingers curled tighter around the steering wheel and his lips pressed together.

Neither spoke up for a while, both of them trying to ignore their beating hearts. 

And while Lee Know seemed to be able to keep his cool, Jisung had been fraying at the edges. Just thinking about the addicting adrenaline rush, the hot metal of the gun and the other’s pretty face was making the warm simmer in him boil up.

Maybe he was feeling so out of control because he had been settled for so long. He tried to play good boy for too long. Two years apparently had been too much normalcy for somebody who had a sick relationship with risk and danger.

The situation he was in with the other was ridiculously scary. The huge bounty on their heads, the gun fights and being hunted, the threat of this maybe being the last time he was fleeing… All of that combined with someone at his side that pretended to even _get him_ made him realize how much he…

_Was madly in love with everything that was happening._

And he needed more of it right now.

He suddenly turned the steering wheel sharply, the car swerving to the side of the road as he harshly hit the breaks and brought everything to a stop.

Hearing Lee Know grunt in confusion as he adjusted himself on the seat, Jisung didn’t really give the other time to speak up. He pulled one of his guns out and pointed it right to the other’s face.

“Get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops? Cliffhanger?
> 
> Don't worry, I'm ALMOST sure it's worth it for what is about to come!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Btw I got a twt just to ramble about fics and make shipping fanart too. it's @jellowrites! 
> 
> Jello ;*


	9. Roadside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, about time.
> 
> This chapter is the first spicy, main cw written in the tags.  
> But there are some death threat-y words around there, just so you're warned.
> 
> This chapter CAN be skipped, in this case, just read the ending notes to get a quick summary.
> 
> Besides that... Enjoy these two weirdos!

His voice was controlled despite his racing heart, his eyes piercing cold and intimidating to imply an abrupt change. Lee Know was frozen to the spot, cat-like eyes staring wide and Jisung saw how he only started moving when their eyes locked.

Jisung nearly lost it right there when he saw the other’s lips twitch after most likely noticing how dilated his pupils actually were. Both of them knew this was sudden, the dealer hadn't been giving signs of wanting to destroy the other. Until now it had been the opposite.

But Lee Know had been pushing all his buttons and there was only so much Jisung could handle.

The sniper stepped out of the car, careful to not look away. He had to keep his eyes on the other man, making sure that he wouldn't get a bullet through him too soon. Jisung didn't let his arm down as he just climbed over the gear shift and the passenger seat to get out himself.

Both stood there beside the road for a while, Lee Know staring with an odd calm while Jisung had to part his lips to pant. He barely could hear the wind with how the blood rushed past his ears. 

He couldn't even hear his own voice in this middle of nowhere they were at as he ordered the sniper to kneel down on the dirt. Pity that the leather pants would get soiled.

Once the other was in the desired position, knees on the ground and arms uselessly hanging at his sides, Jisung unlocked the safety of the gun and pressed the muzzle right to the man’s forehead.

“You don’t _get me_. You have no idea what I am.” He spat out, forefinger sliding over the smooth curve of the trigger. His other fingers curled tighter against the rough texture of the hand grip as he stared into Lee Know’s eyes that were getting darker. He swallowed thickly but didn't dare to even shift before the other spoke up.

“Hmm, but I have a good feeli-ghk!” The sniper grimaced as Jisung grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. Rude interruption, the tug fucking hurt and he bared his teeth a bit into a sneer before he let his expression flatline into nothing. The dealer's jaw locked tight, muscles tensing as Lee Know acted unfazed.

“Just shut the fuck up.” Jisung hissed through his teeth and watched how pink lips parted as he slid the barrel down the other’s cheek. He pressed the cold gun against the soft skin close to the corner of Lee Know’s mouth, holding his breath, waiting to see if Lee Know would speak. 

It seemed like they were stuck in time, their breaths pushing short out of their bodies as adrenaline kept rushing through their veins again. Jisung was waiting and he could see how Lee Know's head was racing, trying to decide which was the right move.

Because Jisung felt the want to put a bullet through his pretty head if he said a single word and Lee Know knew that the dealer wasn’t bluffing. 

After all, if the danger wasn’t real it wouldn’t be driving them so crazy.

But, _fuck_ , Lee Know was so...

 _Hypnotic._ That was the only thing popping up in Jisung's mind to describe the other man. He watched how the sniper parted his lips wider and slowly, the cute front teeth appearing with it. Watched how he just barely moved his head to the side, tugging against the fingers in his hair.

Everything was happening in slow motion as his hot tongue slipped out and travelled languidly over dark steel.

Jisung’s breath hitched in realization that Lee Know was actually right.

_He got it. Got him._

And Jisung has never been so turned on.

His grip on the dark dark gray strands loosened and he observed how the man let his eyes fall shut as he opened his mouth wider to take the tip of the gun into his mouth. His tongue moved wetly, saliva coating every crook before it dipped into the muzzle.

Jisung bit his bottom lip, his eyes half lidded as a shiver ran down his spine. Seeing _his_ gun being licked with such seductive desire made it seem like something completely different of his was being treated so softly.

He shifted the gun, his finger brushing through Lee Know's hair, guiding him to tip his head a bit back so he could watch the adam's apple move up and down when the sniper's cheeks hollowed and he swallowed around the barrel. Jisung stepped closer, feet beside the nice thighs, hips nearly pressing against the other's chest. 

His mouth watered as dark eyes cracked open and gazed up to him, full lustful madness that kept enticing him and he just shifted the weapon to slide it further into the other's mouth. 

And fuck, that _moan._

"Pretty…" He whispered enthralled as he moved the gun in and out, watching soft lips dragging against the metal. Jisung felt that vicious energy cool a bit down in him, replaced with him being utterly smitten by the blush that dusted over the other man's cheeks.

A short gag and a slurp forced Jisung to pull the gun out, his jeans straining even more as Lee Know's tongue hung a bit out and the string of saliva still connected him to the weapon.

Fingers left gray strands and travelled to the high cheeks, Jisung stroking Lee Know's face gently with his knuckles. Long lashes fluttered and the want in those dark eyes was something that Jisung never ever even dreamed of witnessing. 

_I get it._

The words weren't spoken, just mouthed and Jisung's legs grew weak and he finally gave in. He sank to his own knees as the other man sat back on his haunches, allowing Jisung to straddle one of his perfect thick thighs. 

The dealer felt how fingers curled around his wrist before wrapping around his hand. His breath was hot and he whimpered out as the tip of Lee Know's finger pressed dangerously against the knuckle he had over the trigger. Their faces were close and only got closer when an arm wrapped around his waist and tugged their bodies together.

Jisung was turning into putty, all that want to destroy the other replaced with the want to be destroyed and he started rutting against the other's leg, desperate for friction.

Giving up control to gain pleasure, his mind went blank as the gun slid in the space between their faces. His eyes that were glazed over with unadulterated lust locked with Lee Know's that weren't much different, their hands holding up the weapon together and whatever distance that could exist between them, suddenly didn't.

His lips wrapped around the gun, tongue making contact with the familiar smoothness of his craft. He moaned needy and felt Lee Know's hand move down to his ass, groping it hard and helping him grind against his thigh. 

Shivering when he felt the hot tongue of the other slide against his bottom lip, he smiled to himself as they both just licked along the barrel. They could taste each other on the metal, not caring to keep tidy, they drooled and got even messier. 

Lips and tongues made contact, but they didn't part to kiss each other, too distracted by the dangerous object that just added to their desperation. 

Lee Know encouraged Jisung to shift, now his own leg pressing between the sniper's legs. Slotted together, they moved against each other, both trying to help to ease the fire that roared between them.

Jisung had to part from the gun to breathe properly and he felt how his cheeks burned, skin sweaty from heat. He whimpered as he rolled his hips harder against that delicious thigh, the sound of his jeans sliding against the leather making him even more breathless.

"A-ah, Lee K-"

"Minho. Moan Minho, baby." The other man whispered after detaching from the gun himself.

Jisung's heart picked up and it might have been his brain being completely fuzzy, but he just felt like giving back to the other.

"Jisung." He muttered low, squeezing his eyes shut at a particular roll of his hips that felt so damn good. 

Both of them were painfully hard and they knew it would've been much better if they just got their dicks out, but something about the strain and hurt just added to everything. At least for Jisung it did.

His eyes opened again as he felt _Minho_ press their forehead together, their noses brushing as they breathed the same air. He couldn't help but whine out a moan again.

"Fuck, M-minho…" He nuzzled the other's face, his hips stuttering and his thighs shaking as he felt so fucking close. He was so wrapped in pleasure that he didn't even notice how Minho seemed to keep himself a bit more in control to focus on only him.

"Come on, Jisung… You're doing so good." He hummed into his ear and Jisung felt his whole body burn up. 

His hand let go of the gun, his fingers now clinging to the pink fluffy sweater the other man wore, anchoring himself. For a second it looked like Minho would finally lean in and claim a kiss, but Jisung's horny self was way more grateful as his mouth was filled with the hard barrel.

He moaned and sucked, drool running down his chin as Minho actually fucked his mouth quite harshly with the weapon. Jisung felt how the pointy edges of the front sight scratched the roof of his mouth, the slight irony taste adding with the smooth steel. 

He was in _heaven_.

He was rutting like a dog against Minho's thigh, both of them fully clothed and they could barely call this sex but this was definitely the _best_ he ever had.

"You're so fucking hot, Sung… I could blow your brains right now with your precious little gun and you would love it, wouldn't you? Let it finish you off and get a whole load inside of you?"

Jisung couldn't help it. 

Minho's words messed with him so bad, the double entendre of his words making him cry out around the weapon as his body shook and he clung for dear life onto the other man as he came hard in his jeans.

White spots filled his vision, his body trembling as Minho helped him move to ride his orgasm to its fullest. The gun was slipped out of his mouth and dropped onto the ground, arms wrapping tightly around him and holding him close.

His mind was filled with cotton candy but he whimpered and moaned into Minho's ear as he heard the soft grunts. He barely felt how the man was now grinding against his leg as well, but he helped with needy sounds reserved for only them.

Minho had buried his face into Jisung's neck as he came too, both of them not even understanding how what they just did topped every experience they had before.

They stayed there glued to each other, not saying anything, just breathing for a while. Eventually they started moving, hands first, both reaching for shy caresses and silent reassurance. 

Both made sure the other came down from the high comfortably, the intensity of their feelings leaving both a little shaken up at first but with the right attention, they came down to a good place.

Their legs were unsteady, both from lack of strength but also from being in such an awkward position for long, but they carried themselves to the backseat of the car.

The filthy gun was dropped onto the car floor and while it was kind of disgusting and uncomfortable for them to not change at least their underwear, they didn't seem to care.

Minho laid back first, Jisung dropping himself on top of the other, humming sleepily as fingers scratched his scalp. He was so cozy, satisfied like he had never been before. 

"You're really good with dirty talking." He purred out after a moment, smiling up to Minho who seemed close to falling asleep. His words earned him a lazy stare before the pretty lips curled.

"Hmm, I hoped you would like something like that." Minho chuckled and patted Jisung's ass.

"Sure do. You really can go full out with words on me, I love it." Jisung heard the other laugh and mutter that he would keep it in mind.

Silence blanketed them again and they just relaxed. It felt so right for Jisung to be laying there with the other and his blissed out mind couldn't help but want to be forever on the run with Minho by his side. 

Damn, a good nut mixed with adrenaline really fucks with your brain.

He hopes they get to play even wilder very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important things about this chapter to know for the ones who want to skip:
> 
> Jisung is a big danger and adrenaline addict. Minho is not that far off but it isn't the same as Jisung, but it isn't specified here, that's future stuff.
> 
> The most important thing is that they have their first sexual moment and they finally exchange names. So Minho knows Han is Jisung and Jisung knows Lee Know is Minho now.
> 
> Besides that, they get definitely closer!
> 
> Check out my [twt](https://twitter.com/jellowrites)


	10. Right Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough time, rough time
> 
> but I come to provide a good amount of Minsung banter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty soft to most part.

They had woken up cuddled in each other's arms, shared small smiles, but both preferred to not talk yet about what had happened. Neither of them knew what got into them to indulge in their twisted type of desires but at least there was the ease that they weren't alone. Now, after a nap and a stop at a gas station in the middle of nowhere, Jisung and Minho were properly back on track with clean underwear.

Jisung pulled the window down, humming to a song on the radio that was more static than tune. He felt refreshed as the wind blew through his dark hair, fingers curled in a more relaxed manner around the steering wheel. The sun was already setting and he surely was getting ready to welcome the dark.

Being on the run made you relate more to the dark night rather than the bright day.

Adding to it, the orange light of the sunset had an appealing tinge to it and when he glanced over to Minho it took a little of his breath away. He saw how the other was relaxed, saw the corner of his lips curled up as he stared ahead at the road in front of them. Jisung kept stealing glances just wanting to take in the way the warm light reflected on sharp cheekbones and the perfect nose. Minho was undeniably beautiful and now that the dealer had unlocked a few different expressions… He somewhat craved to see more. 

Eventually his repeated peeking was caught and he heard the other man chuckle. Jisung side eyed Minho and saw how he had even turned his body the slightest amount towards him.

"You keep staring. What are you thinking about?" Minho's voice sounded a bit deeper, softer, giving away how comfortable he felt.

Jisung smiled, keeping his eyes on the highway. "Nothing much, really."

"Hmm…" Minho hummed and smirked. "Have a feeling you're thinking about what we did earlier."

The dealer let out a laugh and leaned his head back shortly against the headrest. "It wasn't _directly_ connected to it." He felt his cheeks warm up some and he threw a coy look towards Minho.

"Was just thinking that you're pretty."

Apparently the sniper hadn't expected for Jisung to easily confess that because he looked straight out surprised. His lips parted before they quickly closed and he looked out of the window at his side. 

"You said that already."

"Huh?"

Minho huffed a little and even if Jisung couldn't see his face now that he was turned away, he could hear a smile. "When you were putting the gun in my mouth. You said _pretty._ "

"Honestly, you looked more hot and sexy, but I won't take back that I called you pretty then." 

A snort interrupted Jisung's praises and he raised one eyebrow high.

"What?" He questioned Minho, daring to reach out and let his hand drop on top of the other's thigh to give it a gentle squeeze. He felt how the muscle tensed under his touch and didn't right away relax, but took a few moments to ease.

"You're being _sweet_. It's cute but it's also a bit funny." Minho shifted and let himself reach out to Jisung as well to squeeze his thigh. "It's funny because you looked like you were about to blow my brains out and then we blew the gun instead and now this." 

Jisung chewed on his bottom lip and then chuckled some. "I… I guess I'm a bit all over the place."

"Yes, you are."

The dealer swallowed a bit thicker, body tensing up.

"But I like it that way."

And he relaxed again and idly tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel. Jisung’s head swirled with overwhelming thoughts about what Minho’s words could imply. But he was still a bit uneasy with the general chaos that his life had become since that day the sniper entered his shop. There were too many things about the man he simply didn’t know and if they were meant to minimally stick together, Jisung had to know.

Fuck, he was really considering them to stick together…

“Minho… I know you like playing your secret games and all...” He started and felt his thigh get squeezed a last time before Minho pulled away. “But if we’re gonna do this, you gotta open up, dude.”

“Did you really just _‘dude’_ me?”

“Shut up, I’m serious here!”

The sniper giggled but the light sentiment was gone quickly, replaced with a tired sigh. 

“What do you really want to know?” 

Now things were in Jisung’s hands again and he wondered what he should even ask first. He took a moment to think, raking his brain through several questions. However, it didn’t take him long to find the one he had already wondered a lot about.

“You said before that you wished you came to me sooner. What did you mean? And don’t dance around it, please.” He dared to beg a little for the sake of information.

Minho didn’t reply right away, as if he had been thinking about what to really say. Jisung shifted and pressed the gas pedal a bit harder in slight frustration because it seemed like the other was trying to come up with a believable made up story. He was getting a bit fed up about not knowing and he decided to just add something to coax the truth out of the other.

“I don’t know what your deal is, but if you want me to minimally trust you, you have to show some of your cards too.” The dealer licked his lips nervously because he really didn’t know how much he should actually trust the other. Sure, he wanted them to fuck til neither could walk, but a fire like that dies down and Jisung wouldn’t really hesitate to fill the other up with bullets to cut this attached string.

“Hmm, it’s… honestly a bit embarrassing.” Minho’s words made him blink and he glanced over only to see his ears turn red. 

Huh.

“You don’t remember but we met before.”

“What? No way. You’re a little hard to forget, if you know what I mean.” Jisung muttered, his neck feeling hot at the small confession of what he thought about the man.

“Hah! I mean, I guess… I wasn’t really looking my best, my face was mostly covered too. The first rifle I got from you, I picked up myself. That was three years ago.”

Now Jisung got really confused.

“Wait, I wasn’t in that fishing st-” He cut himself off when he saw Minho nod.

“I know you from before that. When you vanished, you really left me at a loss… I meant it when I said I really like your weapons... ” Minho smirked a little. “Maybe it’s the special _affection_ you put in them”

“I do NOT fuck with every weapon I build!” Jisung screeched with a blush.

“...That means you actually fuc-” “ _DON’T DARE TO FINISH THAT!_ ”

Minho couldn’t help but laugh out loud at how mortified and embarrassed Jisung was, the younger’s head looking like it was about to start steaming from how red he was. Both of them knew exactly what this exchange told about the weapon dealer and they surely wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

They could leave that information for a more adequate time. In Minho’s head: when they were at the safe place preferably on a comfortable bed.

“Anyways… It took me months to find you again. And- Ah. I just wanted to get to know you.”

Jisung heard how the other’s voice became a bit smaller at the end and he felt his heart squeeze tighter in his chest. The words didn’t quite make sense to him though.

“In two years you never even appeared to talk to me.” He stated with a frown.

“That was me being a coward. You don’t let people really approach you and I-... Whatever. It just wasn’t so easy for me.”

A slight awkwardness hung in the air once Minho opened up. He didn’t say it with all the words, but Jisung felt the heavy weight of the subtext implied in all of this. Pursing his lips, he looked ahead now that the sky was much darker and stars guided them along with the bright headlights along their path.

“I swear if you ever pull my leg after saying all of this, I’m making sure to fillet every bit of flesh off of your body and have you stay alive while I do it.” Jisung muttered quietly. His words were far from friendly in the literal sense, but the context and wickedness of them both made Minho understand what he meant.

Jisung felt mildly smitten and was giving the other the benefit of the doubt.

He was risking to actually trust Minho for now and it was a big deal for both of them.

\-------

After an hour driving on the roadway and another half along a dirt path, Jisung was glad to finally see their destination. It looked more like a farmhouse which fitted the fact that it was in the middle of a tall grass field.

It looked well kept from the bit he was seeing, making him rather suspicious.

“Nobody lives here?” He turned to Minho once he parked the car, seeing the other eyeing the house as well.

“Mhmm. I wasn’t told that anybody would be expecting us.” 

They stepped out of the car and stretched their bodies, shaking off the stiffness and kinks of sitting for far too long. They took their backpacks out and easily fell into steps next to each other, shoulders brushing as they made their way to the house.

It was a rather cute place, they stepped up on the porch and Minho was the one to find a light switch, flicking it on so they would see better. Jisung was a bit curious and reached out to test the knob on the front door, pleased to find it open. 

“Nice~” He chuckled and opened it wide, playfully taking a bow and pointing towards the house.

“After you, Mister~” Jisung teased and made Minho laugh some, the sniper about to take a step inside the home when a blur knocked the wind out of him.

Jisung reached out but he couldn’t stop Minho and figure who jumped him from falling, bodies rolling over the steps of the porch harshly. He reached for his gun the second he heard his now partner in crime grunt in pain, pointing the weapon at the person once Minho kicked them off.

“ _Motherfucker!_ ” With a knife stuck to his shoulder, Minho gritted his teeth and Jisung felt anger boil up inside of him but it quickly vanished when he saw who had attacked them.

“Felix!?” Jisung gasped and watched confused at his best friend who was in the middle of fucking nowhere in a house meant for hiding.

“Jisung??” Felix’s voice was full of the same confusion, eyes wide and it was clear that both of them were trying to make sense of the situation. Jisung just stopped staring as another grunt from Minho interrupted him and he was quick to move and kneel beside the man. He grimaced at the sharp blade being pulled out, blood dripping, but gladly the spot he was stabbed in was far from fatal. 

“How the _fuck_ did you find me, Jisung!?” The dealer snapped his head towards Felix and he hissed at the other. 

“I had no idea you were here! This was supposed to be a place for us to hide!”

“Nobody was supposed to find me here after what happene- Are you the one who leaked my shit? _Jisung,_ I will cut your di-”

“Fuck you! I didn’t fucking pass your shit around, I was literally the one coming to you with the proble-”

“Then how the fuck did you find this pla-”

“Enough!” Minho shouted and both boys shut up. They looked to the injured one who was pressing a hand to his shoulder, trying to get up. Jisung got to his feet to help Minho, worried eyes scanning him. He wanted to speak again, but the sniper shook his head because now it was his turn.

“Jisung didn’t know you were here. I got the coordinates for this place from an emergency contact I have. We weren’t warned that somebody was here as well.” With a pained hum he started moving to pick up his backpack that had been dropped and continued.

“You’re Changbin’s boyfriend, right?”

Felix, who was trailing behind them tensed up. “Y-yeah? But wait, who are you-”

Jisung was much quicker than Felix to connect the dots because he knew who Minho was and hearing Changbin’s name made him scoff.

“Fucking- GOD, I can’t believe it was _fucking Changbin_ who leaked your program, Lix!” 

“Wha-” “This is Lee Know!”

Minho blinked and tiredly gave a wave, glad as they all got into the house and now closed the door. With a sigh he dropped on a couch and hissed as he tried to get his sweater off. The poor pink piece of clothing was getting redder by the second after all.

Seeing the sniper moving too much for his injured state, Jisung actually dropped his bag and didn’t wait to help the other strip from the sweater. He glanced at Felix who looked like his whole world had been revealed to be a lie and Jisung felt a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Sure, Minho and he weren’t threats to Felix, but they were being hunted down. They weren't a safe company and Changbin had always told that it was his highest priority to keep the freckled one in safety. The whole program being leaked as well as his hiding place was a lot to take in since it implied that first off, Changbin had been doing shit behind all their backs and that he also was leading danger right to Felix’s door.

This didn’t sit right with neither of them.

“Hey, Jisung, could you get your first aid kit?” The dealer was pulled out of his thoughts by Minho’s voice and he shook his head lightly to get back into focus. Fussing to get the kit out of his backpack, he eventually pulled it out and worked on patching the man’s shoulder up with practiced hands. Jisung was honestly proud of himself for not getting too distracted by the toned chest and abs right in front of his nose.

“Why would Bin do this? It makes no sense...” 

Felix’s betrayed tone really made Jisung uncomfortable and he wished he had the answer to the other’s doubt. As the best friend, he knew he should say something, anything, but Minho beat him to it as if he knew that the dealer was just as much in a troubled state.

“You can’t know unless you ask. I assume he sent us here because Jisung and I needed a place really fast. Maybe this place was the safest he had for now. And about your safety program… I specifically asked Changbin for it. I knew you two were a thing, I’m kind of a fan of your work and when I told him that, he actually said that you were dating. He owed me a favor so I asked for the system. It wasn’t really meant to clash with you but...” Minho looked to Jisung and smiled a bit.

“I had no idea Jisung knew you two.” He hummed and tested the movement of his arm after Jisung patted the bandaged shoulder.

“We’re best friends. We go far back, right, Lix?” The two younger ones share a look and a chuckle, Felix nodding.

“We do, we do… Urgh… But if you two are here it means that I won’t be staying here for much longer either. Shit, I’m kind of tired of moving...” Rubbing his freckled cheeks, the blond looked exhausted.

Jisung felt a good amount of pity. He was aware that Felix didn’t share the easy sentiment about moving around or leading a nomadic life. He wanted to stay fixed in one place, dreamed of a specific home even. Jisung felt bad but at least he didn’t have an ounce of guilt because this whole situation was now smelling like Changbin’s fault.

“Hmm, what about we talk about everything tomorrow? We’ve been on the road for long and this day never seems to end. And after getting stabbed I’m even more tired, it’s best to leave all this for when we aren’t just awake because of adrenaline.”

Exhaustion surely became evident now that Minho pointed it out. Jisung felt like he could sleep for a whole week and he picked up their backpacks before looking to Felix.

“He’s right, we better talk about this tomorrow and try to reach out to Bin too.” He tried to give a reassuring smile.

“Ah, okay… Well...” Felix bit his bottom lip. “Just turn left there and there’s a room with a couple beds at the end of the hall. I already claimed the master bedroom so you two have’ta deal with single beds.” He giggled and yawned a little. “And sorry about the knife.”

Minho smiled and waved it off. “It’s okay. A little stab wound like this is nothing.” He smirked tiredly and started walking first towards the room.

Jisung lingered a bit and looked to Felix.

“Hey… You okay?” He whispered and approached the freckled one, squeezing his arm a bit. Now that Minho wasn’t there Felix dared to look absolutely devastated.

“Y-yeah, it’s just… This was a lot. You know how things are with us and this… I don’t even know...”

Trying his best to support, Jisung gave Felix a small hug. 

“Things will work out, Lix. They always do, right?” Pulling away he threw the other a smile and he was relieved to see it being mirrored on the other’s face.

“Yeah… But anyways, I won’t keep you from going to your boyfriend now. Just don’t fuck too loud, okay?” Felix smirked and Jisung spluttered as his cheeks grew warmer.

“He’s not my boyfriend, are you crazy!?”

“But you sure are sweet on him~” The teasing sing-songy tone of the freckled man made the dealer scoff, raising a hand to flip him the middle finger. But he didn’t hesitate to actually make his way to their room.

Stepping inside he noticed how Minho had already stripped from his leather pants and claimed one of the single beds. The man didn’t even move when Jisung closed the door and dropped their backpacks without care. 

Deciding to strip to his underwear as well, he thought how the two of them actually would benefit of a shower but the weariness in his bones made him rethink that. He was shifting around, fussing with the sheets of the bed he was about to flop into when Minho’s voice made him turn to look at the other.

“Sung, come here.”

The soft voice was alluring and he watched how the man just scooted to make space on the bed that would barely fit the two. However, there was no hesitation as he turned the lights off and crawled to lay beside Minho, their legs tangling together, bodies fitting like puzzle pieces.

Both of them sighed as their forehead pressed against each other and it felt like they had been doing this all their lives. Jisung closed his eyes as he felt lips press against his cheekbone, the gentle contact lingering as he wrapped one arm around Minho’s waist as he felt fingers stroke his hair. Caring fingers brushed his hair and he felt his whole body relax and melt against the sniper.

It took no time for them to fall asleep like this, close and peacefully, filled with the feeling of being in the _right place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the question is...
> 
> When will they actually kiss, huh?
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying it, leave a comment, it would make me happy!
> 
> Or check out my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jellowrites)
> 
> Jello


	11. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY New Chapter!
> 
> I made sure to update some tags and relationships this time!
> 
> We have a spicy Minsung scene, but it is soft!  
> There are also mentions of ... confusing relationship dynamics that could on first sight seem like cheating but it is not! No worries!
> 
> Besides that, I added a few little goodies in this chapter! You will know what I'm talking about hehe
> 
> Happy 200 MILLION views on God's Menu too!
> 
> Enjoy the read!

After realizing that he didn't have to be locked up in his own bedroom to not hear his best friend fucking a bounty hunter, Felix walked out of the house to sit outside at the porch. He had lowered himself on the steps, holding his cellphone tight in his hands as he tried to make sense of this situation.

The best option would be to call Changbin and get the answers out of the man himself but the feeling of betrayal was too much right now. Felix had been trusting Changbin with his life and he never expected to witness two breaches because of his boyfriend. 

It was known that Changbin had a few suspicious things going on that neither he or Hyunjin knew despite their closeness. All three of them had secrets and the fact that they each respected that space was why they had been going strong in their relationship. It wasn't only about love and affection, but it had more often than not been because they were each other's support no matter what.

And the support Changbin gave him suddenly felt a little unsteady.

He sighed heavily and looked to his phone again, contemplating what to do. Or better, if what he was about to do was actually smart. There was a reason as to why he didn't have much contact with Hyunjin, which was that he had been trying to be off the grid as much as possible to be forgotten for his past crimes. They had planned to do that for a couple years to let everything cool down before he resurfaced with a new identity and maybe a new job that didn't involve his criminal passion.

But right now, things felt a bit too twisted and the lack of security Felix felt made him desperate to cling onto what he had certain.

Now that so much was so complicated he decided that a little bit more wouldn't hurt. His fingers typed the phone number he knew by heart.

The phone barely rang twice before the call was picked up.

"Jinnie?" Felix asked and at first he was replied with silence. He pulled the phone back to make sure he dialed right, but it was indeed the correct number. "Hello?"

_ "F-felix? Is that really you?" _

The blond's heart squeezed tight in his chest as he heard the tremble in Hyunjin's voice. He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes as he let his head hang down.

"It's me, baby."

_ "Oh my god… it's been so long that I heard your voice, I-I ca-"  _

Felix choked out a laughter as he felt tears slipping from his eyes, streaking his cheeks. He could imagine so clearly that Hyunjin was in the same state, tears overflowing the pretty eyes and running down his perfect face.

"I missed you so much. Missed hearing you, love."

Hiccups and sobs were the only things he heard along with rustling sheets. The freckled man hung his head, trying to wipe his tears in a futile attempt to stop them. It's been far too long that they had spoken. No matter how many pictures and interviews he watched, nothing compared to actually hearing Hyunjin close to his ear like this even if they were soft longing cries.

_ "A-angel… Lixie… I missed you too so so much, you can't even imagine…" _ Hyunjin whispered into the speaker and Felix felt so much warmth, recalling the times they laid together in silk sheets, exchanging secret words that belonged to only them.

"Can't wait to see you again, ah…" His voice faded a bit at the end and it was like they had never been apart because the man at the other side right away picked up that something was wrong.

_ "Lixie, everything alright- Actually since you called I assume something happened."  _

"Hah, you're right...yeah." His throat felt like something had gotten stuck there. He had to tell one of his boyfriends that the other boyfriend wasn't keeping up to his words.

Felix noticed that Hyunjin was giving him time to figure out how to break the news. He knew that it was unavoidable, that he had to say something but it was hard. Just like Hyunjin tried to keep him safe too, he didn't want to bring trouble in the other's life. But since this was about Changbin…

"Jisung showed up here at the place I'm hiding. Changbin… Changbin gave away where I'm staying to a guy named Lee Know, who's been tagging along with Hannie… Lee Know was the guy who had my security system too and caused the breach I texted you and Changbin about. The one that had me moving this time? Yeah. Changbin gave that to him too."

Silence.

The tension rose in him and he rubbed his eyes. Fucking hell, this was a lot. He didn't even know what he could do to solve this. On the other hand though, Hyunjin's head apparently worked in seconds to take action.

_ "Where are you? Do you know?" _

Blinking, Felix raised his head and hummed. "I don't know exactly but if those two got here, I'm pretty sure they have the exact coordinates."

_ "You get that and I'm picking you up." _

"Hyunj-"  _ "No. Don't start. Please. Me and Changbin had a deal, that he would make sure you would be safe and I would keep my distance. He broke that. He fucking broke that!" _

His breath hitched as Hyunjin's voice got louder at his end. Felix licked his lips and shook his head.

"But this would bring so many other probl-"

" _ Felix, please. Don't you think I haven't been working my ass off in creating a space where we could be together? Shit… Sure that I haven't tied all loose ends yet, but I couldn't-can't wait any longer, especially when you tell me that Changbin has fucked up like this!" _

He was honestly a bit taken back. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that Hyunjin wanted them to be able to be together physically, but hearing that his boyfriend has been working on getting him to safety too… It just made Felix’s whole body fill with the warmth of his immense love for Hyunjin. It took him a moment to find his voice, being slightly overwhelmed with all of it and he was so incredibly thankful that Changbin wasn't his only love. He still had such a strong support in Hyunijn.

“I-I’ll… I’ll get the information with Lee Know tomorrow, they are asleep right now, but I’ll get it. You can pick me up then.”

_ “Thank you, angel.” _ The relief that Felix hadn’t fought him was so audible in his voice. It made the freckled one smile to himself, feeling so cared for and he was ready to put himself in the hands of someone he trusted so much.

Not that Changbin wasn’t someone he didn’t trust until this day, but Felix and Hyunjin went far more back. Changbin was someone who appeared later in their lives, when they were already together. Felix recalled the many times Hyunjin had put through with so much of his shit and kept on strong despite everything being at odds. 

The fact that he had called today after months of not exchanging proper words and him straight away taking control when Felix was losing the grasp on what was happening, showed that no matter how long or how far they were apart,  _ they _ would always find the way to each other with unconditional love and trust.

Felix let out a shaky sigh and his whole body finally relaxed as he let reassurance cover him. Things would be alright.

_ “It’s getting late now, Lixie… You better go rest because tomorrow you’ll have to be packing everything. I need to go and make some calls too...” _

“Hnng… I want to keep talking to you...” Felix allowed himself to let his voice get a tad bit more high pitched, whining cutely to his boyfriend in the want to not be left right now. He chuckled though as he heard a giggle on the other side, smiling fondly to himself.

_ “Tomorrow. Tomorrow when I have you in my arms you can talk to me through the night, okay?” _ Hyunjin's soft tone made Felix sigh but he knew it was the right thing to do. The sooner he slept, the faster the next day would come and the time to meet the other would be closer than ever.

“I love you, Jinnie. Forever.” He whispered with all his heart, knowing that Hyunjin felt the same.

_ “Love you forever, Lixie.” _

And with those words Felix knew that he soon would be back to being safe and protected.

  
  
  


  
  
  


The first thing he realized when he woke up was the fact that he didn’t want to get up at all. His whole body felt sore in a way that was just expected when he spent the night at Seungmin’s. With a grunt, Changbin rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling with squinted eyes as he tried to will his body to ache a little less and his head to feel more awake.

After a few dragged minutes he sat up, wincing and cussing before getting up and looking around the room for his discarded underwear. Gladly the boxers were indeed in the bedroom and not laying in the front hall where he was sure his pants and jacket laid. With a few stretches, he stepped out of the room, brushing his hands through his hair to get it more or less in place as he walked into the kitchen.

With a hum, he approached the taller man who was also dressed only in boxer briefs and wrapped his strong arms around that tiny waist, resting his forehead against Seungmin’s back.

“How can you even stand after last night? I’m pretty sure I was as rough with you as you were with me...” Changbin mumbled and pressed a kiss to the other’s soft warm skin.

Seungmin glanced back and grinned a bit. “The secret is letting things pent up. I definitely railed you harder than you did me. You have your little boyfriends to suck the energy out of you.”

“Ugh, I guess? But really, you nearly murdered me last night, you shouldn’t wait for me to show up to get laid.” Changbin pulled away and stole one of the buttery toasts Seungmin just laid out on a plate to munch on. As he chewed he sighed in bliss to get something in his stomach, looking around the counter for something before a mug filled with coffee was pushed into his hand.

“Here. And I don’t need you giving your opinion on my sex life unless you’re in my bed.”

Changbin had to snort at that. “Or your front door, huh? I didn’t think you would attack me the second I stepped inside.” He had to smirk as he saw a small bit of a blush dust Seungmin’s cheeks, thinking it was cute how now that the underlying horny tension that had been rising between them was gone the other decided to be shy.

“But really, Min, you should consider finally meeting Hyunjin, you two would get alon-” “Changbin… I already told you I am not interested in getting involved in a relationship.”

The smaller man huffed.

“I’m not telling you to come and date us, Hyunjin and Felix took a while to let me in, so I’m sure it would take a while for them to get at that poin-”

“Chanbin! For fuck’s sake, stop that. I have a hard time even understanding your relationship with them. Not that I’m complaining since we can still fool around, but I don’t need more complicated things in my life right now. My job is all I want to focus on right now.” 

Both became quiet and Seungmin just sighed as he poured hot water into his own mug with a fancy little tea bag.

“You know that I’m just saying that because I know you’re lonely. I know you, you don’t have to spell it out to me, I saw it in your eyes last night.” Changbin muttered out while looking into his mug. He couldn’t help but be a bit pouty when it came about Seungmin. The man was too obsessed with his work to give anyone more than some whiny calls and a night of fun.

He honestly didn’t even know why he still insisted for Seungmin to try for a relationship when the other had broken up theirs for the same reason he didn’t want to get involved in a new one. Things were always complicated for the taller man, people and relationships were complicated. It was a bit funny though how he didn’t think that calling up his ex-boyfriend who was already dating for a night of wild sex was complicated.

“You’re making me regret having called you over, Binnie...” Seungmin tilted his head and it was clear he didn’t mean those words. Despite pushing people off when it came to making things official, Seungmin has always been honest when he missed Changbin or whoever else.

“Ya...Wonder when you’re gonna get bored with your job and have time to settle. Maybe when you’re old and gray and both of us need blue pills to get it u- _ Ouch! _ Minnie!” Surely the comment earned him a punch to his shoulder and he laughed at the glare he got, making Changbin in turn coo at the other, pinching Seungmin’s cheek to tease him a bit more.

“Oh shut up… By the way, Hyunjin has been blowing up your phone. You might have to check on him.” Leaning his hip against the counter, the tall man just nodded towards the phone he fished earlier out of Changbin’s jacket because it was non stop vibrating. Seungmin couldn’t help but raise one eyebrow though as Changbin grimaced and didn’t move to pick up the phone.

“... What did you  _ do _ , Binnie?”

“Huh?” Yeah, he deserved that roll of eyes he earned for playing dumb.

“I’m not gonna repeat myself. Spill it.”

His nose scrunched up and he took a sip of his coffee, trying to delay the need to reply. Not that drinking hot coffee gave him a lot of time but he could try and deceive himself a little. Seungmin’s eyes didn’t waver and they kept staring at him, insisting and waiting for an explanation. 

“I might have given away that I haven’t been so loyal. In the sense of… Connections, you know? I sent Lee Know to Felix’s hidin g spot.” He sighed and rubbed his face.

“Huh...Why exactly did you do that? The two will try to cut your dick off.” Seungmin approached him, wrapping one arm around his waist before letting it slide to rest on top of his ass. If the taller one decided to just softly grope it from time to time, Changbin wasn’t complaining.

“I actually didn’t imagine that Felix and Lee Know would cross paths. That was a bit unexpected because I didn’t know that Lee Know was connected to Han. They aren’t technically a threat to Felix, but I only did it because I know Hyunjin has been planning on going behind my back on getting Felix out of hiding.” He clicked his tongue and shrugged. “So I got that on Hyunjin.”

Seungmin hummed and nodded, right away understanding.

“And if you get Hyunjin to settle with your shady choices, Felix will come around. He’s softer on you after all.” 

“Exactly. I wasn’t doing shit without thinking, but I will have to apologize and talk a lot so they know that I wasn’t just handing sensitive information to anyone else.”

“Right… Who is this Lee Know guy, by the way? You’re making me clean up a lot after him and this other Han guy.”

Changbin looked away at the stare Seungmin bore at him. God, he really wasn’t getting a break. He knew the other would try and pry every information out of him that he could.

“We go a bit back, met through work. So you know why I can’t give you that many details but I pretty much hired him, got him a bit fucked over so I owe him a few favors. He’s a bit crazy, but he’s a good guy.”

Seeing how Seungmin seemed to be thoughtful, he tilted his head and wondered what was going on in the other’s head. Changbin knew he had a good amount of secrets but sometimes it seemed that Seungmin had even more of those.

“I can believe you on the good guy thing. Jeongin is close to him.”

“Wait, what? Jeongin is close to- are you serious?” For once Changbin was a little taken back. He was not expecting that and became more intrigued as Seungmin pulled away and just hummed as he walked to drink more of his tea.

“Yeah. Apparently they are very good friends. Personal relationship and all of that. Not business stuff like you two.”

“Shit, no wonder you and the kid get along… He’s friends with a killer for hire! Of course he’s gonna be interested in your way of working.” And at that Seungmin couldn’t help but smirk quite smug.

“Indeed. Innie was meant to be working with me. And talking about work...” “You’re not gonna kick me out already.”

The taller one laughed and finished his teeth before walking out of the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna take a shower and you better get your hot ass out of here before I’m done.”

Changbin groaned and pouted with a small glare before the expression melted into a small smile.

Seungmin really never changed.

  
  
  


Waking up feeling hot was rather unusual for Minho. 

There was a reason he often chose to wear sweaters and that was because he ended up feeling more cold than hot, even on sunny days. So waking up feeling like he was melting wasn't really something he was used to.

The heat pulled him out of his sweet slumber, grunting as he could barely move because of the furnace that was attached to him. There was a short moment of confusion before he opened his eyes and recalled that he had indeed gotten closer to Jisung the day before.

He sighed, pressing his head back into the pillow as he stared at the ceiling. His shoulder and thigh throbbed with stinging pain but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He was glad he could still move right, which was good. It would be a bother to be incapacitated during their little adventure.

A grunt slipped out of him as the arms around his waist hugged him tighter and Minho closed his eyes as Jisung in his damned restless sleep even kept one of his legs coiled around him. It made him smile though, absentmindedly and lazily raising a hand to brush his fingers through messy dark locks.

Minho took this moment to think a bit more about what their next steps should be. Honestly, he had never expected to come this far with the weapon dealer and… He felt a bit at a loss. Pining after and observing the other had been easy. He wasn't exposed to danger and chaos, didn't leave the people he knew worried… wasn't risking his life. He sighed again and closed his eyes.

He was trying to think too far ahead. They haven't settled yet, they still were on the run and had to figure out what to do besides just dyeing their hair. Maybe they could travel up north to a smaller town, keep it low for a few months before Jisung could get a new shop and he could create a new alias to take up on bounties. Minho was sure the two of them had more than enough money for a plan like thi-

His own thoughts got interrupted as he felt a moving pressure against his hip. Blinking his eyes open, he glanced shortly to Jisung who appeared to still be asleep, but he couldn't see much of the other's face since it was tucked into his shoulder. Minho laid still, thinking that the soft grinding would eventually slow down but the opposite happened.

Jisung was rutting against him in his sleep and Minho felt his ears heat up. The temperature was getting a bit unbearable and Minho tried to gather all his willpower to not let his own dick get completely hard. It wouldn't be polite.

But god damn, the younger man was really going for it now and then Minho felt a shy little lick on the junction of his neck and shoulder.

"You little- Jisung!" He breathed out a laugh that was replied with a giggle. Minho couldn't help a small grumble slipping out of him, finally allowing his own hand to move, reaching to grab a handful of Jisung's ass, making the younger hum with cocky satisfaction.

"Your own fault for thinking I was asleep~" Jisung purred out with a low tone, voice giving away that he hadn't been awake for long either. He lifted his head out of his hiding spot against Minho's body to look at the man with a sleepy smile paired up with half lidded eyes.

Minho was smitten by the look and he chuckled, allowing himself to lean down and brush his nose against the other's puffy cheek as his hand slipped beneath the boxers to get a nice proper feel of that behind. He let his breath get heavier as arousal filled him, shifting his body so Jisung could grind against his thigh. Hearing Jisung moan at the change made him groan with want.

"Cute… " He whispered into Jisung's ear and felt him shiver. He had to swallow his word though as a sneaky hand slipped into his underwear and shamelessly took hold of his cock. His eyes fell shut again as lips kissed along his jaw, up to the corner of his mouth where Jisung just let a hot sigh out. Minho let his own lips part, turning his head to tease, lips touching but not indulging into a kiss yet.

"What do you want, Jisung? Tell me…" The question was hummed out and the dealer decided to move to sit up and straddle properly one of his thighs again.

"Just wanna look at you… You're so fucking hot, Min… Your thighs feel so good." 

Again he had to let a small laugh out, but it died down because no matter how funny it was that Jisung had a thing for his legs, he just looked so good on top of him with his flushed cheeks and horny expression. The man was so needy, grinding against his leg as he chased release unabashed, it turned on Minho so much. Even more as the hand that wasn't busy stroking his dick in the most teasing way just roamed over his chest trying to feel up all of him.

Minho dropped his hands on Jisung's slim hips, fingers digging into him as he helped the other move, dragging him with a bit more strength along his thigh. Jisung hissed and his body shook, his grip loosening around Minho before he pulled him out of his boxers and now took a good look.

Seeing Jisung's eyes fire up with uncontrollable lust, Minho sat up and he shifted around to help both of them to get out of the last pieces of clothing they wore. He wanted to see all of Jisung, see every bit of skin, every little scar on his slender toned body.

Their positions changed with Jisung now on his back and the sniper hungrily looking down at him. Both took a moment to take each other in, their heavy breaths being the only thing breaking the silence. Their eyes cleared up for this short moment, fingers brushing with barely there touches over their bodies.

Minho let his eyes flicker to Jisung's lips as he saw a pink tongue lick over the full bottom lip, and looking up back into dark eyes he saw the small shake of the dealer's head. Instead of kissing in this case they let their foreheads touch, Minho lowering so their hips would slot together.

While there was the want to fuck to their best abilities, they were too charged with impatience that only increased every time they slowed down. Now with their limbs wrapped around each other, Minho started moving, humming as their hard members rubbed against each other, precum making it easier for them to slide. 

Watching Jisung’s eyes flutter shut and lips part to moan was the most beautiful thing Minho witnessed his whole life. It spurred him on, guiding their contact until the one below him started grinding up just as much. It wasn’t dangerous and filthy like their first time together being close, but it felt just as trusting. The first time they shared understanding and now they shared their rhythm, both letting their bodies work together in sync and completely in tune with each other.

His lips trailed along Jisung’s face, down to his neck where he licked and kissed the sweaty skin, groaning deeply at a particular roll of the other’s hips. He felt nails digging and dragging hard into his back and he retributed the slight pain with a bite into the other’s pulse. Minho’s body shivered at the whimper he got from the other, committing to memory to later on ask if Jisung enjoyed things more to the painful side. He wouldn’t really doubt it, he himself enjoyed a good amount of it just so things would become all-consuming and intense.

“M-min, I’m close-  _ Ah, fuck~ _ ” Jisung whined and bucked his hips, making Minho groan and quicken the pace of his hips.

“Me too, pretty, come on...” He couldn’t help but blink a bit as he heard the dealer mewl after being called pretty, smiling then to himself he pressed his lips against Jisung’s ear in want to drive him over the edge.

“You like being called pretty, baby? You’re looking so sweet right now, all needy and messy… So pretty for me...” His hot whispers had the desired effect, Jisung’s body squirming desperately and his hands didn’t know where to hold onto Minho's body. His cock had been throbbing painfully between them and he just couldn’t hold back anymore, cumming between them with a high moan, thick globs of white spilling and since their rubbing didn’t stop yet, everything became much messier and stickier. 

Since Jisung was so dazed, Minho didn’t hesitate to pay attention to himself now, making the best use of the slippery fluid to grind harder against the dealer, his fingers taking hold of dark hair so he could pull the other’s head back and abuse more of the expanse of his neck. As his climax came closer and closer, the marks he left became more visible and with a last bite he released, his body tensing and shaking before relaxing.

As Minho tried to recover and catch his breath, he heard Jisung give small whimpery sounds out and he realized that his fingers were still tugging tight and his teeth nearly breaking skin. He loosened his grip and jaw, but didn’t really roll off to the side, preferring to keep laying on top of the younger. His shoulder was eventually tapped though.

“Off, Min, you’re crushing me.” Jisung complained, making Minho chuckle. With an exaggerated sigh he rolled off, still partly on the other since the bed they were on was a bit too small for the two of them.

“Cute how you’re already going for nicknames.” His teasing came with him fondly brushing a few sweaty strands off of Jisung’s forehead, smirking as he saw the soft cheeks blush.

“ _ Already? _ I think it’s due to use a nickname now that our dicks touched, Mister.” 

Jisung sat up and stretched his body, grimacing a bit at the cum drying on his lower body. “We really need to shower...”

Minho hummed and nodded. “Is that an invitation?”

“Maybe~” The smirk he got was answer enough and he watched the dealer get up and pull his boxers on. He gathered some clothes and was already out of the room when Minho was sitting up to pick up his own things when he heard shrieking from the hall.

“ _ Jisung _ !?! You were mauled, bro!!”

“Wha-oh no,  _ MINHO WHAT THE FUCK!?” _

He couldn’t help but burst into laughter, letting the other hear him and his complete lack of regret for having marked up the man he liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe
> 
> Did you guys like it?   
> I added some drawings and I was thinking on keeping on adding them in between different scenes if it doesn't bother the reading, so you guys let me know!
> 
> As always you can also find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/jellowrites)!
> 
> Kisses, Jello


End file.
